


The Blue Queen

by Benefit_Flubbercrack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Death, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, But don’t hurt his Loki, Child Death, Child Murder, Confessions, Consummation Station, Dreams and Nightmares, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fratricide, Gentleman Thor, Hela is her own warning, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to be stopped, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jealous Hela, Jealousy, Jotunn/Human Loki, King Thor, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki has powers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic, Magic bonds, Magical Accidents, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Murder, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Kill Me, Pregnancy, Princes & Princesses, Queen Loki, Sparring, Thor is a sweetheart, Thor’s Ragnarok hair, Virgin!Loki, Wedding Night, Wedding ceremonies, Work In Progress, death by magic, loki being a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benefit_Flubbercrack/pseuds/Benefit_Flubbercrack
Summary: Loki was destined to be Thor’s queen. And together they will make history.





	1. Prologue

Laufey’s young red eyes drank in the seers hut ahead. A broken down thing in the forest lying amongst fallen trees, smelling of blood and animal carcasses. Most young lords his age would find it repulsive, but Laufey has come to love these smells. Hunting with his father and uncles is one of his favorite things to do in his free time.

A year before his grandfather was to be married, he came to this seer and everything he told him, had come true. The same was for his father, Ymir. They told Laufey that he could always trust his word. There are many seers in the world, but very few who possess the true gift of a seer.

The ones told in the songs and stories of old, are often recluses whose eyes are burned from their skulls. Fate chooses them at birth and when they reach a certain age, the gods fill them with their knowledge. The power becomes so overwhelming that their eyes burn from the inside out, condemning them to their life’s purpose. They see everything, and that is why Laufey has come today.

The feeling that settled in his gut suddenly made the young lord hesitate. His friend Hailstrum dismounted his pony, feeling just as nervous as Laufey. “Maybe we should turn back.” said Hailstrum as he eyed their surroundings suspiciously.

Laufey shook his head. “No. This is something I must do. Just stay here, I shouldn’t be long.” His friend nodded and stayed with their ponies as the young lord walked up to the hut. Smoke rose from the chimney, and he could faintly smell the scent of lavender mixed in with the rotten meat. A wreath of frozen marigolds hung from the door, the old ones tossed off to the side.

Before he could knock, the man inside said “I see you, child. Come in.” The young lord swallowed and pushed the thin wood door open. Sitting before him surround by candles and dust was an older man. The filthy hovel was one thing, but it was the burn scars around his empty eye sockets that almost made him retch. _Just don’t look at the holes_ , he told himself.

The seer sat on a pile of filthy cushions, smiling up at a cardinal perched on his shoulder. “Shut the door, little lord.” Laufey did as he was told and closed the door behind him.

Turning back to face the seer, he fixed his eyes on the floor and opened his mouth to speak, when the old man said “I know what brings you here, boy. Let me put my little friend away and I will tell you what you came here for.”

Laufey shut his mouth but then said “Of course.” He watched the seer carefully put the cardinal into a cage before turning back to him. The train of his tattered gray cloak dragged along the dirt as he shuffled back to his cushions, sighing when he sat back down.

“Would you like to sit, M’Lord?”

Laufey shook his head and said “No, but thank you, wise one. I trust that I will leave with answers I desperately need.”

Nodding, the seer pulled a knife out before holding it out to him. “You know what to do” Laufey took the knife from him, hissing as he poked his finger with the tip, drawing blood. Large weathered hands took his smaller, younger one, and he cringed when the old man sucked the bleeding finger into his mouth.

The seer quickly pulled away as soon as the blood touched his tongue, and before Laufey ask what was wrong, the old man smiled. “Ah yes. I know all about you, Laufey Ymirson...Your father came to me, and his father before him...Your blood tells an interesting tale...One I’m sure you will be jumping for joy over.”

Relieved, Laufey exhaled and asked “What is to become of me, oh wise one? And if you can see everything why must you taste blood?”

The old man said “I can see everything, little lord. I knew everything about you and your friend the minute you rode into the forest...But with age, sometimes blood is needed to help clear the fog. I am an old man, my time will come soon enough.”

Laufey broke his rule and couldn’t help but stare at the seers empty eye sockets. He couldn’t imagine the pain the chosen they went hrough when their power comes, and he is thankful he wasn’t chosen. All of that knowledge, the weight of that burden would surely drive him mad.

The seer hummed and said “You will be married soon, but you already know that. Your lord father will die after the birth of your first child. Three sons you will have, and they will grow up to do great things....But it’s your youngest son that intrigues me.”

Curious, the young lord asked “My youngest?”

“Yes...Loki will be his name. He will not be like your other sons...Or even the rest of our kind...Oh yes, he will be different. Considerably different, but great nonetheless. Things will be expected of him, others will doubt him, but he will exceed all expectations. Magic will flow through his veins, where that magic comes from, I do not know. Loki will be unlike any Jotun who has ever lived...And he will marry a king.”

“A king?”

“Yes. The Prince of Asgard. Thor. He is but a babe still, but one day he will take Loki as his queen. Many babes they will have. And with their mother’s magic and their father’s strength, all the realms will know their names for thousands and thousands of years to come.”

The old man fixed his empty eye sockets up at the young lord’s face and said “Your family’s legacy will be remembered until the end of time, Laufey Ymirson. I promise you that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had originally planned to wait until I was done to post this, but I’m just gonna update as often as I can because I’m going to be REALLY busy for awhile soon, and I didn’t want this sorry to die from not working on it, so you get it now :) <3.


	2. Chapter 2

Staring off into the sea of white was something Loki loved doing. Every morning and every night, the sixteen-year-old’s red eyes would stand at his window and drink in the beauty of his homeland, committing every last detail to memory.

With his lord father and his brothers gone to war, him and his lord mother Laufey are keeping the kingdom afloat. He knew running a kingdom wouldn’t be easy, but he can handle it. Asgard and Jotunheim have been at each other’s throats for centuries it seems, the young lord wishes they would stop being childish and just end it. A knock on his door pulled him away from his thoughts. “Come in.”

The door opened, and a servant bowed his head. “Pardon me, M’Lord. Your lord mother sent me. He wishes to speak with you in the library.”

“Thank you.” said Loki. “I’ll be there shortly.” after the servant left, he used his magic to braid the top left side of his head, leaving the rest of his hair down. Grabbing his cloak, emerald green lined with fur, the young lord walked to the library, ignoring the stares.

The other Jotuns have stared at Loki all his life. He knows he’s different from all of them. In a frozen land filled with nothing but very large men, Loki is small for his age. Even the young children are larger than most, but Loki is unusually small. While the others are bulking, fierce warriors, Loki is slight with delicate and beautiful features. And he’s the only one of their entire race that has hair. He’s grown used to the whispers, he doesn’t care about what they think of him.

When he reached the library, his mother Laufey was speaking to Grundroth. The two turned and looked at him and the Master Healer excused himself. Loki approached Laufey asking “You wished to see me, mother?”

“Yes. Come here, my love.”

Loki came closer and Laufey smiled. “Your father and your brothers are coming home. The battle is done.”

The young lord smiled “We are victorious?”

“Not exactly.” said Laufey, shaking his head. “No one is victorious, my boy. Both sides have just...Abandoned the war. Your father sent a raven, they’re coming home. And the king rides with them. King Thor.”

“King Thor?” Loki has heard only stories about the Asgardian prince turned king. The reign of his grandfather, King Bor, was when the fighting with Jotunheim had begun. They weren’t enemies from the start, but times had changed. Hopefully now this madness could end.

“Yes. They should return by the morrow. And _don’t_ forget your courtesies, young man.”

Loki smiled and asked “Have you ever known me to forget my courtesies, mother? That’s Helblindi and Býleistr, not me.”

•|•

That night, Loki’s dreams were filled with war. He has never seen a war in his life, but he’s imagined it enough. He dreamt of fires. Great fires burning people, burning the fields. He heard the clashing of steel, cries of agony, squeals of panicked horses trying to flee. It felt so real, he could almost _smell_ the carnage.

He walked through the bloodshed, over dead bodies, being careful with every step he took. Ahead the young lord was a golden light. The closer he got, the brighter it became, blinding him. But he was oddly at peace. As the light started to dim, he saw something, but woke up before he knew what it was.

•|•

Dressed in his finest, all in emerald and black, Loki enchanted his black hair into a more intricate style. Finishing off with a silver circlet, a beautiful emerald in its center, the young lord pulled the same cloak from yesterday on and went downstairs to break his fast.

They ate in silence and when they finished, they heard horses thundering in the distance. Everyone within the castles’ walls stood together greet them. It wasn’t long before the gate was raised, and the party rode through.

As soon as they saw the king, they all fell to one knee, bowing their heads. The king was at the lead. A large warrior dressed in black and silver, a red cloak flowing as he moved. His golden hair fell to his shoulders, pulled back in a low ponytail, loose strands framing his handsome face.

His father Farbauti rode in behind him, and his brother’s behind father, all dressed in black. The kings bannermen followed, dressed in red and gold, held up banners of his house high. Knights in gold and silver armor rode in behind them, their helms still on.

They formed neat lines alongside them and when the king dismounted his white mare; he approached them. “Rise.” said a deep voice, and everyone rose. When Loki stood back up, he jumped when he saw the king standing in front of him.

He was even more handsome up close. The corners of his mouth underneath his scruff and along his eyes, had lines from why he hoped was smiles and laughter.

“Your Grace. Welcome. Jotunheim is yours.”

Without taking his eyes off of the Loki, the king said “Thank you, My Lord.”

Blue eyes pierced through red and Loki couldn’t move the king scanned his face. But then Thor smiled, and he relaxed. Giving a slight bow, the king said “You must be Loki. Your father told me about you. You are more beautiful than all the flowers of Asgard. Very special indeed.”

If frost giants could blush, Loki would be doing it right now. “Thank you, Your Grace. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

“You don’t know the half of it, Your Grace. I don’t how much my lord husband told you, but our Loki is more than just special.” Laufey then turned to Loki and smiled. “Show him, my boy. Show them just how special you are.”

Since the day he was born, he could count on one hand the people who has seen his other side. And now he has to do it in front of everyone.

“Mother-“

“Go on Loki, don’t be rude.”

Swallowing Loki closed his eyes and exhaled. When he opened them again, he knew it was happening. Blue skin turned to white, red eyes turned to emerald green, and everyone around them erupted with whispers. Now Loki was blushing.

•|•

If Thor was bewitched by his beauty then, he was even more so now. While Asgardians and Jotunns whispered, Thor could only stare at him like a fool. Looking around them, Loki quickly shifted back to his original state and Thor smiled, shaking his head.

“I have underestimated you. I’m glad your father kept this from me, words simply cannot do such a gift, justice. I will be truly honored to have you as my queen.”

The king watched as Loki suddenly became confused. Blinking, the beauty said “F-Forgive me, Your Grace...I don’t understand...”

Thor frowned. “You didn’t receive my second letter?”

Loki looked over to Laufey, who didn’t look at him, but the guilt showed. Thor knew what had happened then. He decided to play dumb. “Your father and I came here to discuss peace, and he said you will accompany me back to Asgard and we will marry. I sent two letters, the second raven did not come?”

Keeping his eyes on his mother, the young lord shook his head. “I’m afraid it didn’t, Your Grace.”


	3. Chapter 3

_“You’re shipping me off?!”_ Loki screamed once they were in his room. The king and the kingsguard were shown to their rooms while the rest of his men set up camp outside the castle’s walls.

“Please Loki, lower your voice-”

“I don’t care, Mother! I don’t care if the whole fucking realm can hear me!” Loki snapped, his voice cracking. “Did you really think you could just hide this from me, do you think me a fool?! We were at war with him and now you will just hand me over like I’m some common whore, _how dare you?!_ ”

“ _Hey!_ You mind your tongue, boy!” Farbauti snapped, raising his voice.

Loki shook his head and tears filled his eyes. “I’m sixteen, I should have been married a long time ago-”

“We know, Loki. But we couldn’t.”

“And why is that?”

Laufey stepped closer and said “Because you were destined to marry him.”

The young lord shook his head “What are you talking about?”

“When I was a boy, a seer told me that you will marry him. And you will give him lots of heirs, and they are destined for greatness. Loki, you will be his queen. You will be showered with gold and jewels and live in a golden palace. And you will reign by his side for the rest of your days. You have every right to blame us for not telling you, but it wasn’t the right time.”

“And waiting until the day before I become his prisoner was any better? We don’t know this man, Mother! He-He could beat and rape me every night until I’m dead, what will become of my _“destiny”_ then?!”

“King or not, if he brings you any harm I will have his head on a platter.” Farbauti said.

Laufey shook his head. “You will not go with him today. They will stay in Jotunheim for a fortnight, just to rest. And in that time, you will get to know him. And when the time comes for you to go to Asgard, you will marry him. We only want what’s best for you, Loki. And this is what’s best for you.”

•|•

Loki didn’t sleep, he had been crying all night, wouldn’t come down to eat, but when they tried to make him come down, Thor told them to leave him be. Loki was grateful for that.

They say this marriage is a what’s best for him, but is it really? Was he destined to be nothing more than a freakish broodmare? Two days they’ve been here, and his betrothed hasn’t said a word to him since. He was busy discussing a treaty between the Kingdoms and when it was signed; they had a feast to celebrate it.

Loki looked out at the packed great hall, watching as others laughed and yelled over the music, stuffing themselves close to bursting. Asgardians and Jotunns chose to sit segregated save for those at the head table. Thor sat next to him, talking to Farbauti about something, and then turned to Loki.

“Are you alright Loki?”

The Jotunn turned to the blond and put on a smile. “Yes, I’m fine. Thank you, Your Grace.”

The king smiled. “Please, call me Thor. You will soon be my queen, and my queen needs no formalities for me.

My queen made the young lord flinch, but he nodded and said “Of course. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive.” Thor said with a chuckle. “Would you like to walk with me when we are finished here?”

The Jotunn swallowed and shook his head. “Forgive me Your-Thor-I...It sounds lovely but I’m afraid I must retire for the night. It seems that my appetite has left me.”

“Loki-“ Laufey started, but Thor held a hand up.

“No, no. It’s perfectly fine, my betrothed is tired. And I won’t deny him rest.” Turning to Loki, the king smiled. “I understand, My Lord. Perhaps another time once you are well. Goodnight.”

Loki nodded and said “Thank you. Goodnight.”

•|•

While Grundroth escorted Loki back to his room, Loki did his best to ignore the stares of Thor’s men. Not caring about the other Jotunns thought of him was one thing, but a bunch of drunken Asgardians was another.

While passing a group of soldiers, they whistled at him, made kissy noises, and spewed incoherent words, but Loki ignored them. Then he remembered: These men won’t hurt me. I will be their queen, they wouldn’t dare harm the kings betrothed. And if they were bold enough, or stupid enough to do so, then Thor will make them regret being born. The thought of it made him smile and he would shed no tears tonight.

•|•

Three days later Loki found the king watching Helblindi and Býleistr sparring with some friends. Thor didn’t see him at first when he approached, but after a moment of standing beside him, the king spoke. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, thank you.” The king nodded, and they turned to watch them together. Sparing a glance at Thor, Loki turned his attention back to his brothers before saying “I think I’m ready for that walk now.”

Thor looked over at him and the young lord smiled. “If it pleases you, Your Grace.”

Nodding, Thor turned and looked back at two of the kingsguard. Looking down, he saw their hands wrapped around the hilt of their swords. “Where would you like to go, My Lord?”

“Anywhere. I had no destination in mind. And yes, I’m aware they will be joining us.” Glancing at the knights.

Thor smiled. Turning he held a hand out, and Loki stared at it before looking up at his face. He watched as realization wash over the kings face and he pulled his hand back. “Forgive me, I-”

“No, no, there’s nothing to forgive. I am truly grateful for your kindness, Your Grace, it’s just...This is all so overwhelming.”

“I understand completely. For now we go on a simple walk. Lead the way. I trust you would know every inch of your home, even if blind.”

•|•

They found themselves standing outside of the castle’s walls, drinking in the beauty of the frozen land. The knights stood close behind them, but Loki was in no position to be a threat.

“Your home is beautiful.” Said the king before he glanced over at his betrothed. “Does the cold ever bother you when you are in your...Other form?”

“No.” Loki said with a smile. “But that’s only because I’m almost always in my natural form.” Turning to the king, Loki raised an eyebrow. “Does my other form please you more, Your Grace?”

“All of you is beautiful to me.”

“Well, you haven’t seen all of me.”

“I don’t have to to know it’s true. No matter what form you take, I will always think you are beautiful.”

Loki has a gift for reading others but when he studied the king, he saw just how serious he was. Turning to look back ahead, he said “You mean it.”

“Of course.”

They fell silent again until Thor said “I know this isn’t what you were expecting, and I don’t blame you if you want nothing to do with me. But when we get to Asgard, you will have time to settle, as long as you want. It was never my intention to rush you. And if anyone has a problem with it, they can tell me to my face. You will be my queen and you and our children will mean more to me than anything.”

The kings words left a slight warmth inside the young lord, but he ignored it. “Most kings would say different.”

“Well I am not most kings. My people are important to me, yes, but my family will always come first. I told your brothers to come with us when we leave, not only to give you comfort, but they will also act as your unofficial queensguard. And when you are queen, they will be knighted.”

Thor stepped closer to him and said “I give you my word that I will always keep you safe, and I will never hurt you.” Loki answered with only a small smile before looking back ahead. He felt that warmth come back but he didn’t ignore it this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the first scene of this chapter I was inspired by Cersei yelling at Tyrion about him wanting to send Myrcella to Dorne. (And the prologue obviously inspired by Cersei’s prophecy.) I was hoping to have this finished and posted last night, but I was so tired I couldn’t keep my eyes open any longer.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever since they took their walk, Loki’s dreams had Thor in them. Ones where they did nothing, others where Thor would make him moan and put heirs in him, and then there were the dark ones.

Ones where Thor would promise him the world, be all smiles in front of others, became someone else behind closed doors. It would be like he was two different people. The minute they’d be alone, Thor would hit him, take the Jotun by force no matter how much he’d beg for him to stop. But then one night, a new dream came.

It started with them on their wedding night. Every stair leading up to their wedding bed took hours. Thor was all smiles as he led the way and Loki felt relaxed. When inside their room Thor kissed him while stripping his queen but as soon as the Jotun stood naked, Thor changed.

He struck Loki so hard he fell to the ground. The king got down on the floor and Loki fought back as Thor forced his way between his legs, but he was no match for the Asgardian. Even his magic failed him as Thor took him, choking him to submission. After Thor filled him with a potential heir, Loki passed out.

When he woke up, he had been tied to their bed, gagged with his legs spread wide. Crying, he pleaded with his husband through the gag but Thor only smiled. Not the warm, kind smile he’s giving Loki since they arrived, but a smile of pure evil.

Thor continued to ignore him before there was a knock at the door. Relieved, the queen thought someone had come to save him, but when Thor opened the door, he started crying harder than he ever has when he saw the line out the door. At the head of the line was a black man with dreadlocks and glowing yellow eyes.

The man turned to the king and bowed, smiling. “Your Grace. Is he good?”

“Very. Enjoy yourselves my friend, take as long as you’d like.”

For hours Thor’s people violated him. No one was even slightly moved by the queens pleas, they all enjoyed themselves. And the last to come we’re Loki’s own brothers. Then mother and father.

•|•

Loki woke up, surprised that he was in his other form and was sweating. He quickly shifted back to his Jotun form and sat up, pulling the furs off him. Maybe he could go back to sleep but for now he dressed modest enough. Freeing hair from tangles, the young lord conjured a flame and headed out.

He wandered the corridors until he ran right into someone. The young lord let out a surprised yelp and when he stood back, he saw Thor. His blond hair was completely down and he was dressed similar to Loki. “F-Forgive me, Your Grace, I did not see you-”

“Take it easy, take it easy. The fault is mine, My Lord.” The king cast his eyes to the flame on Loki’s hand and he smiled. “You continue to amaze me...Do you know the full extent of your powers?”

Loki shook his head. “Not really. Even after sixteen years, my powers never cease to amaze me.” And Thor nodded.

“Perhaps while we’re In Asgard, you can...practice them somehow. Unless you do already do that?”

The young lord nodded. “I practice often. When I just want to and for defense. Perhaps I’ll show you sometime.”

Thor nodded. “What keeps you from sleep, My Lord?”

 _I dreamt you raped me and let every man in Asgard have me._ Looking down, Loki said “I had a nightmare. And you? Is the kingsguard behind you?”

“No. I can do things on my own, you know. And it seems I am feeling restless, have been for awhile now. I thought that since this war is over I can finally rest, but...I’m not sure rest will ever come easy for me again.”

A noise behind him made him jump but Loki turned back to the king. “I’m sorry for your troubles, Your Grace.”

“Thor. Please Loki, just call me Thor...I know we are not married yet but…Please, call me Thor.”

The young lord nodded and said “I’m sorry for your troubles, Thor...Perhaps I could be of assistance.”

The king raised and eyebrow and Loki chuckled. “Not in that way, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’ve done this before, for my family and myself when restlessness would fall upon us. If you take me to your room, I could use my powers to help you sleep.”

Thor studied him for a moment and smiled. “You would do that for me?”

“Yes...We will be married soon, and we will be doing things for each other. And you’ve been so kind to me. And I also know what war does to people. Come.”

•|•

Despite his nightmare, he couldn’t blame Thor. They’re leaving in two days, his fears will be doing all they can to keep his defenses up. He can’t blame Thor for his fears, so long as the king keeps his promise and doesn’t hurt him.

Thor led the way back to his room where two of his kingsguard stood. The men were talking but when they saw Loki with the king, they stopped. Thor gave them a single nod and said “At ease. He’s here to help.”

“But...Your Grace-”

“I said at ease.”

The men looked at Loki, disgust clear on their faces but they bowed. “Yes, Your Grace.” And stepped aside. Loki followed the king in and with a wave of his hand, the door closed on its own, and the flame faded.

Thor stood awkwardly, looking around his room before asking “What do you...How do we-”

“Relax. Just get on the bed and lie down.” The king stared at him for a moment before nodding. Loki waited and when Thor was now lying on his back, the Jotun came and kneeled before the bed.

Reaching a hand out, he said “Close your eyes. Relax. After I’m finished you will sleep better and have better dreams.”

Thor looked at him and in his eyes, for just a moment, Loki saw him go from a king to a scared child. He couldn’t explain it but he set his focus on helping him. “It’s okay. Close your eyes, Thor.” And Thor obeyed.

Closing his own eyes, Loki felt energy moving down inside his arms and coming through his fingertips. And as soon as he touched the kings forehead, his head was suddenly overwhelmed by Thor’s dreams.

It was all a blur. He saw war, Asgard, he saw many things but the thing he kept seeing was a girl. She looked around Loki’s age, maybe younger, he couldn’t be sure, but she had to mean something. When Loki pulled away, the dreams stopped.

He hesitated to touch him again but this time when he reached out, his fingertips barely ghosted along the kings skin. He felt the energy come out of his fingers again and then disappeared inside Thor’s mind. It was done.

Standing back up, Thor looked peaceful. His dreams were replaying in his head, but he would take care of that once he was back in his own room.


	5. Chapter 5

The magic had stopped the king dreams from running wild in his head but despite his best efforts, Loki couldn’t forget any of them. Dreams of war, home, of Loki. How their married life could be, dreams about the girl. She’s a pretty girl, but judging by her clothes she’s a commoner, maybe even less. But she must truly be special if the king was dreaming about her.

•|•

The morning they were leaving was strange. When Loki woke up, it didn’t feel like he was leaving his home, off to some foreign land to marry a king, just another day. He was slow with breaking his fast but no one was rushing him. Thor sat with them while they ate and Loki caught the king staring at him more than once.

When he went back to his room to pack, but when he walked in and found servants packing for him. One of them looked up at him and bowed. “We’ve packed summer clothes for you, M’Lord. We’re almost done.”

Loki then headed outside and found Laufey saying goodbye to Helblindi and Býleistr as they saddled their horses. The two left them to talk and Loki watched them go off. “His Grace told me we won’t marry right away. He wants me to get settled first, then marry when I’m ready. Just thought I’d tell you to save the disappointment.”

Laufey nodded and asked “Are you still angry with us?”

The young lord looked over at his mother and said “Yes, but I understand. You only wanted what’s best for me, and I can’t change destiny...And Thor has been kind to me.”

“Good.” said Laufey before looking ahead at his other sons. “My babies are leaving me. I will only have your father left.”

“We’ll be fine, Mother. And who knows, you and Father can have more children-”

“The seer told me I would have three sons...No more than that, I’m sure.”

“Perhaps he was wrong.”

•|•

Loki mounted his horse and as they made formation, he brought his mare up beside Thor’s. Loki looked back at his mother and father one last time before they set off.

The young lord continued to drink in the beauty of his homeland, for surely it would be the last time, until Thor said “We can come back whenever you like.” Loki looked over at him and the king smiled. “You look as if you will never return. But I would never keep my queen from his home.”

Relief washed over the Jotun and he nodded. “Thank you.”

“Of course. And thank you, for what you did for me...Did you see anything? When you did it?”

Loki nodded and said “Yes.”

“What did you see?”

By the look on the kings face, Loki knew there was something he didn’t want Loki to know about. The young lord said “Enough.” And that was the end of that.

•|•

They made several stops to make camp along the way, and Loki’s thighs aches from all the riding. He shared a tent with his brothers, grateful Thor brought them along. He couldn’t imagine being alone with a bunch of strangers even if he could protect himself. But now the riding will finally end.

Asgard was exactly what he had learned from the stories. A vast, shining city with building tightly packed, a golden palace at its center. His new home. Loki shifted to his other form. The party rode through the city, people cheering for the return of their king, but whispered and shot looks when they saw him next to Thor. He did his best to ignore them.

When they reached the palace, the same black man from Loki’s nightmare stood waiting with others at the front. The party came to a halt and Thor dismounted, Loki And others following.

Thor approaches the man, and the man bowed. “Your Grace. So good to see you again. Welcome home.”

Thor shook his hand. “Thank you, my friend. There’s someone I’d like you to meet. Loki, come.” The young lord came and stood by the king and Thor smiled. “Heimdall, this is Loki. Loki, this is Lord Heimdall. A dear friend of mine and the Hand of the King.”

Heimdall bowed again and said “My Queen. Or My Lord, whichever pleases you.”

Loki nodded. “Either is fine, My Lord. Thank you.”

Thor rested a hand on the small of Loki’s back and said “Come. This journey has been tiring for all of us. Heimdall will show you to your chambers.” Loki nodded and Helblindi and Býleistr followed.

The inside of the palace was even more beautiful on the inside. It would take him ages to learn every inch of it. Along the way servants bowed and guards stared, but Loki kept his eyes ahead.

•|•

Thor must have sent word more than once while in Jotunheim, because when he stepped into his chambers, it was decorated in his favorite colors. The rooms themselves where in gold, decorated with wood furniture in black and green.

The room was dominated by a large, four-poster bed, covers with emerald green and black bedding and pillows. Vases large and small with lavender were put in every corner, and green silk night clothes were laid out on the bed, almost blending in with the bedding.

“His Grace noticed your choice of colors and he thought this would bring you some comfort. Does it please you, My Lord?”

Loki nodded. “Yes, thank you.” The young lord turned to Heimdall and asked “Is this where I will be on my wedding night?”

“No, My Lord. You will be in the kings chambers then. His Grace requested that your brothers be posted outside of your chambers, and will do rounds in them until your wedding day. We will leave you to rest.” And Loki thanked them after they were gone.

•|•

In the morning handmaids came in and prepared a hot rose oil bath for him. Loki denied their help when they tried to help him out of his clothes. With curtsies and muttered apologies, the women posted themselves in the corners and watched their future queen strip himself.

He was used to Jotuns seeing him naked, for there wasn’t too much judgment among them, but now in Asgard, he hopes he’ll get used to others seeing him naked. Both women gasped upon seeing his sex but he pretended not to hear and stepped into the hot water.

There were times where Loki would refuse help from servants, using his magic to take care of himself, but right now, he just didn’t care. Once submerged up to his neck, Loki closed his eyes and let his handmaids assist him.

•|•

The heat was definitely something he would have to get used to. At night he would be blessed with cool breezes and slept on top of his bedding.

His dreams tonight were filled with the mystery girl from Thor’s dreams. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t make her go away. Loki’s spent nearly two weeks in Asgard and he’s seen a great number of the help, but has yet to spot her.

But with such an enormous place, there could be hundreds of people employed by the king. But so far, he hasn’t seen her. Loki couldn’t help but feel this sadness in the dreams with her. Was she someone from the kings past? Did she leave? Did she die? He decided not to bring her up unless Thor did first.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m baaaaacckkk!!! :3. I’m so sorry for being gone so long!!

Once again, Loki dreamt of the girl. But this time instead of just being in the background, he was Thor. The night breeze was cool on Thor’s skin, and the moon was shining. Loki tucked some of her brown hair behind her ear with Thor’s fingers, he smiled at her with Thor’s smile, and she smiled back.

He saw when she would sneak about his chambers, whispering for him and squealing when he’d catch her. If they weren’t in his chambers, they’d go to anywhere in the palace where they could be alone, or outside its walls. One night he snuck out with her and went to the stables.

Seeing no one there, they went inside and Loki laid her down on a pile of hay. He made love to her with Thor’s body, clearly it was his first time, but it was also hers. He felt the wet heat between her thighs, the goosebumps that covered soft skin. With Thor’s eyes, he looked into hers and fell in love. When he opened his eyes, he had a name. _Jane. Her name is Jane._

•|•

While his handmaidens finished preparing him for the day, a loud bang scared them. The young lord stood and asked “Yes?”

The door opened and Býleistr stepped in. Relieved, Loki said “You know, there are gentler ways of knocking, brother.”

With a smirk, the older man said “Forgive me, _Your Grace_. Your king wants you.”

Loki nodded and said “Give is a moment, please.” The younger man then saw the frightened expressions of his handmaidens and added “And wait outside. Please.”

Býleistr bowed and said “Yes, _Your Grace._ ” Before waking out. He pulled the door closed behind him, and Loki gave the frightened women an apologetic smile.

“Forgive my brother. Please, continue.” And they went back to work.

•|•

Býleistr escorted him to the gardens behind the palace where Thor stood and watched his friends sparring. Thor turned when he heard them approach, but the others didn’t.

The king smiled and nodded and Býleistr. “Thank you.” and the frost giant nodded before wandering off, staying close by. The two smiled at each other before they turned to watch the others. A woman in sparring armor caught his eye.

“Never thought I would witness a lady sparring with men.....And she’s much better at it than them.”

“Yes, yes she is. Lady Sif has worked very hard to prove herself as a warrior. My father thought she would have been perfect for me.”

The young lord looked at him and asked “Then why not marry her?”

Thor chuckled and said “That’s the same thing he asked me. Sif is the strongest woman I have ever known, and I admire her greatly. But I fear she and I are too much alike. We fight enough as friends, I could only imagine what it would be like if we were married.”

They laughed and when it died down, Loki saw the king’s smile fade. “And there was a time where I didn’t want to marry anymore. I begged my mother to help me, and she did, bless her soul. She kept telling my father I wasn’t ready, and when she died, the excuses fell back to me until his death.”

Loki went back to watching Lady Sif, and said “And now your will marry the monstrous child of your former enemy. I see the way they look at me, they hate me. Everyone will agree that you should have picked Lady Sif as your queen.”

The king put his hand on Loki’s shoulder and gently made him turn. “I don’t care if they think that, Loki. Would Sif be a good queen? Yes, I believe she would be a great queen, but she will not be my queen. If anyone has a problem who I chose as my queen, they will deal with me.”

Loki studied him for a moment before saying “You didn’t choose me, Thor. My father offered-”

“I could have said no and still go through with the treaty, but I didn’t. And I knew the minute I laid eyes on you back in Jotunheim, that it was the smartest thing I’ve ever done, next to abandoning the war. I’ve made a lot of mistakes in my life Loki, but you aren’t one of them.”

Loki didn’t know how to respond to that, whatever came into his mind, disappeared every time he opened his mouth. And when he looked at Thor, he didn’t see anger. He couldn’t describe it…Hurt, perhaps?

“I’m sorry.” It was so quiet, he was sure Thor didn’t hear it. But he did.

“You’ve done nothing wrong, Loki…I know that you’re afraid. I see the way others have looked at you, but that is all they can do. They know better than to cross me. I am not a cruel man, but if anyone is foolish enough to harm the ones I love, they will see pure evil.”

He meant every word of it. Loki didn’t move as the blond stepped closer and didn’t even blink when large hands took his face in them. Blue met green once more and Thor said “You will always be safe with me. And if there ever comes a time where I cannot protect you, I know you can defend yourself. You are strong, Loki. I feel it in my bones. And I know in my heart you will be the greatest queen this world has ever known.” And without another word, he leaned in and kissed Loki’s forehead.

•|•

To his surprise, Loki had no dreams of Jane for weeks, nor did his nightmares come back. In that time, he and Thor spent more and more time together. They watched as others sparred, sparred with others, and have even sparred with each other.

The young lord has yet to see any signs of Thor growing impatient. The king has been nothing but a gentleman to him this whole time, respects his space, and holds back when they spar. Even when Loki tells him again and again to not hold back, the king never listens.

As promised, Loki has had more time to practice his powers. He’s been practicing more than he ever has in his life, and the young lord never ceases to amaze his betrothed.

•|•

“Thor, how many times must I tell you, you don’t have to hold back when we do this!” Loki said one day after they finished sparring alone.

Panting, the blond smiled and said “And how many times must I tell you, my love, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 _My love_ made Loki pause, but he hoped the king didn’t see it. This was the first time he’s called him that. The young lord quickly went back to taking off his padding, and Thor did the same. “I mean no offense to you, _Your Grace_ , but you cannot hurt me.”

Thor looked up and Loki said “I could tear a limb from you with a wave of my hand, if I wanted to.”

The king grinned and stood up straight. Raising an eyebrow, he asked “And why haven’t you?”

Loki frowned and said “Because I don’t want to hurt you. I’ll be killed if I do.”

Thor nodded and said “And now you have your reason. I know you could do so, Loki.”

“So you hold back because you’re afraid of me? Afraid that I could tear you apart?”

“No, I hold back because I don’t care for hitting my betrothed. And I will be killed because my mother would strike me dead where I stand, if I did.”

Loki chuckled and shook his head. After a moment of silence, the young lord said “I’m ready, Thor.”

The blond looked up and Loki only smiled. He knows exactly what the younger man means. Taking a step closer, he asked “Are you certain? If you need more time-”

“I don’t need anymore time, Thor. I’m certain.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WEDDING TIIIIIIIIIMMMMEEEE! :DDDDDDDD
> 
> Move over Harry and Meghan *though probably no one is talking about it anymore you now, no offense, idk*, THIS is the royal wedding to end all royal weddings!...
> 
> Someone stop me xD. 
> 
> Ugh, now I finally get to go to bed. Refused to sleep until this chapter was posted. So I hope y’all love the obvious adding of GoT wedding traditions, and I’ll see you lovelies tomorrow :3 <3<3<3<3

It didn’t take long for word to spread across the realm. Ravens were sent to Jotunheim and Grundroth will keep everything going until Laufey and Farbauti return. Members of a few great houses will be coming. And they’re all dying to feast their eyes on their new queen.

•|•

After letting his handmaidens, dress him, Loki told them to rest. He’s grown close with them and they no longer fear or whisper about him. He honestly can’t blame them for doing so, it’s not every day a man shares a very certain something in common with women.

They stood back and watched as he waved his hand, enchanting his hair into an elegant braided style, somewhat popular in the North. Next, he adorned it with small golden beads. All of his clothes are tailored perfectly to his lean form, so the same would be obvious for his wedding attire. Dressed in and fold, the final touch, was of course, his crown. Thor had a craftsman create a line of them, and they were all beautiful. So beautiful that it took the young lord an eternity before finally choosing one for today.

He decided on the smallest of them, nothing too elaborate, which was fine, but still beautiful. It too was done with Loki’s favorite colors. The young lord enchanted the crown into his hair, redoing a few parts that were messed up, and looked at himself in the mirror.

“You look stunning, m’Lord.” One of them said.

“His Grace won’t be able to take his eyes off of you.” said another.

A knock at the door made them turn and when it opened, Loki saw his mother and father. With a grin, they met each other halfway and Laufey was the first to embrace him. “Oh, my sweet boy. You look so beautiful.” Careful not to mess Loki’s hair up, Laufey pulled back and smiled. “Look at you...Are you well? Is His Grace treating you right?”

Loki nodded and said “Yes Mother, he’s been wonderful to me. How are you?”

“We’re well, but it feels so empty at home without our boys...But well...It seems the gods have blessed us once again.” his hand fell to his stomach and Loki grinned.

“I told you it was possible.” said Loki before it was his turn to hug him.

When they pulled away, Loki turned and faced Farbauti. His father’s expression was serious as he gave his youngest son a once over, but then smiled. “You look wonderful, Loki.”

The young lord let out a sigh of relief and smiled before hugging the older man. Farbauti squeezes him tight and let go before saying “You’ll do great, I can feel it. Now if he ever hurts you-”

“Father, I know he won’t hurt me.”

After a moment his father nodded and asked “Are you ready?”

Loki nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

Laufey said “And you won’t truly be married and be queen until you’ve-”

“I know, Mother, I know. The Grand Maester will examine me come morning.”

•|•

The walk to the Sept didn’t take long. Leading the way Býleistr in the front and Helblindi in the back. Farbauti was on Loki’s right, and they walked with their arms linked. After Laufey left to go to the Sept, Father and son sat down and talked.

“I know we haven’t always seen eye to eye, but none of that matters now. I still love you with all my heart, the same with your mother and your brothers. And we will always love you, Loki. Destiny or no destiny, we have always loved you and always will.

And I know he will be good to you. He’s a good man, if I didn’t think so, you would be coming home with us. Then I would have to be more careful with finding someone that’s worthy of you...But still, things could change. If he ever lays a hand on you, I’ll see to it that he’ll be shitting his teeth out for days-”

“Father, that will never happen, trust me. If he did, I will be the one to take care of it.”

The older man smiled and said “Forgive me...It seems I keep forgetting just how grown up you are.” Farbauti stood up and motioned for Loki to stand.

Loki stood up, and the two hugged. “We’re so proud of you. Never forget that.”

The young lord smiled and said “I won’t. I promise.”

When they pulled away, Farbauti offered his hand and bowed. “My Queen.”

•|•

When they reached the stairs, Loki had to stop for a moment. Suddenly feeling dizzy, his grip on his father tightened, and Farbauti rubbed his arm. “Breathe, my son. Your king is waiting for you.”

Loki took a deep breath and nodded before they started up the steps. When they stepped through the doors, all eyes were on them. The Sept was even more beautiful on the inside. Loki could only imagine the thousands of prayers, and centuries worth of royal marriages that have taken place under this roof.

Nobles were lined up on either side of them. Most he recognizes from court, others he doesn’t know at all. But he didn’t see them. He didn’t see the statues that towered about them, each one depicting one of the many gods they worship. There was only _him._

Standing over the rest with the septon, stood the king. His golden hair had been cut short, leaving him almost unrecognizable, but still handsome. Dressed in red and gold, Thor patiently waited, the ceremonial cloak draped over one arm. The cloak was also red and gold, but a silver lightning bolt; the sigil of Thor’s house, has been stitched on the center of the back. 

Thor never took his eyes off of Loki, and his bright smile helped ease his nerves as they made their way to them. He heard the whispers loud and clear, but he held his head high. _Your king is waiting for you._

They climbed the steps to them and Farbauti nodded once at Thor before slipping his arm out from Loki’s. Taking Loki’s hand, the older man held it out for Thor, and he accepted. With a smile, the king nodded at the lord and with one final look at his son, Farbauti smiled and went down to join the others.

Loki turned until his back faced the king and smiled as Thor wrapped the cloak around his shoulders. The young lord held wrapped it right around himself and took Thor’s hand.

“My Lords, My Ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to witness the union of man and...man. One flesh, one heart, one soul, now and forever.”

They never took their eyes off each other as the septon tied a ribbon around their joined hands. Loki could see nothing but love and devotion in those beautiful blue eyes, and he wants to laugh about how silly he had been. Worrying what everyone was thinking of him, the nightmares, and thinking that this man would ever want to hurt him. Even a seer could see the love he has for Loki.

This made Loki’s heart soar, and he smiled until it hurt. With all the time they’ve spent together, and getting to know the kind, gentle man standing in front of him, Loki’s not oblivious to his own feelings for him. Is he in love? Maybe. Only time will tell.

Together they said “I am his, and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days.”

Thor stepped closer to him, and said “With this kiss, I pledge my love.” Like the day the king kissed his forehead, Thor held the young lords face in his hands, one thumb brushing along his cheekbone. But instead of a kiss to his forehead, Thor leaned down and kissed Loki’s lips. The kiss was gentle, but firm, and it lingered. Not that Loki minded. Everyone around them clapped and Loki smiled against his husbands lips before kissing him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh and I lOVED writing the bit where all of Thor’s beautiful hair is gone cause he wanted to look hella fine for his baby,(And yes, I do mean his Ragnarok cut, and he looked SOOOO fucking fine with that cut, but he’s hella fine all the time afekffjsdbdsb *melts*)
> 
> Yeah, I need to sleep now. Night night xD.


	8. Chapter 8

At their wedding feast, Thor hardly took his eyes off of Loki. Even as lords and ladies from all over the realm came up to to give gifts and wish them well, Thor’s focus was on his queen.

While Loki sipped at his wine, The king kissed his knuckles and laced their fingers together. Leaning over, Thor said “You’re very beautiful, _Your Grace._ ”

The queen smiled and set his goblet down. With a nod, he said “Thank you, Your Grace. You look rather handsome, yourself. And I’m not the only one who thinks so.” He pointed over and Thor followed his gaze.

A group of ladies standing by a table were looking at him, whispering and giggling. They looked away as soon as he caught them, and Thor nodded.

“What they wouldn’t do to be where I am now.” said Loki before picking up his goblet again.

The king said “Well they could never replace you, My Queen.”

“I am not truly queen, not yet. We still have the bedding to look forward to.”

Thor smiled and asked “So I am not truly your husband until I take you to my bed, my love?”

“You are my husband. It is just our laws, My King.”

“Yes, I know. But I don’t see our laws when I look at you. All I can see is my queen.”

•|•

When the feast was in full swing, Farbauti stood up from his seat at the table, and called for everyone’s attention. With some help, everyone settled down and Farbauti turned to look at them.

With a smile, he said “I would like to propose a toast. When we were boys, my husband Laufey received a prophecy. It was said that our children would do great things, but especially our Loki, your queen.”

Some guests started whispering to one another, but Farbauti didn’t stop. “And as both a father and a man of faith, I have had no doubts of this. Loki, you are an exceptional young man. From the day you were born, you were judged by even our own, and you always held your head high. And you still do as you sit here today as our new queen.”

Loki smiled and Thor took his hand. The older man then turned to his new son-in-law. “Thor. King or no king, you are a good man. And despite our differences, I have no doubt you will be good to my son, and I wish you both all the love and happiness in this world.”

Thor smiled and nodded, and Farbauti raised his goblet. “So let us drink to our king and queen. Long may they reign.”

“Long may they reign.” Everyone said together before they drank.

It was Thor who started the applause and everyone followed when they set their goblets down. Loki got up from his seat and went over to hug his father before Thor stood up.

“Thank you for your kind words, My Lord. And you have my word that I will be good to him.” When Loki sat back down, Thor looked down at him and smiled. “Loki. Before this war, I never could have imagined that I would be here with you today. But I thank the gods every day for bringing me to you, my love, My Queen. And I will continued to thank them and cherish you and our children every day for the rest of my life.”

Raising his goblet, Thor said “To Loki.”

“To Loki.” And everyone drank again.

“Oh, I almost forgot, I have more to say. I know this war has been a costly one, as any war is. And even though Asgard and Jotunheim are finally at peace and the realm is trying to prosper once again, others continue to suffer. And as your king that is one thing I simply cannot allow. So to start, all the leftovers from this feast will be donated to those in need. And this will continue with all other feasts to come. So please, continue to enjoy yourselves, but not too much.”

•|•

When the time came for them to go to bed, servants collected the leftovers and Thor stood up. “I would like to thank you all for a wonderful day, and we wish you safe passage back to your homes.”

The blond looked down at Loki and smiled, hand out for him to take. “Are you ready, My Queen?”

Loki blushed and looked out at the crowd. Everyone was staring at them, some whispered, and others were itching to start the final ceremony of the day. But when he looked back at Thor, his fears dissolved. The queen nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

Taking Thor’s hand, he stood up, and they turned to face them together. Thor asked “Who wants to take us to bed?”

•|•

After being carried to Thor’s chambers, the two were locked into his bedroom, still fully dressed. Normally they would be naked at this point, but everyone was too drunk to remember. Loki was surprised they even made it here at all.

A few minutes after the door had been locked, they stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Loki was expecting Thor to go first, since he had more experience, but he saw his husband was just as nervous as he was. The queen opened his mouth to speak, when Thor spoke. “It’s been a long time since I last...I had only been with only one other person until now.”

This surprised Loki. It’s definitely no secret that most men love to go to brothels, happily whoring all their money away. And it’s also no secret that kings have affairs, even while married. But Loki knows Thor isn’t one of those kings, he’d have to be insane or stupid to think otherwise. He’s just surprised to hear that Thor has only had one person.

As a prince or in his early days as a king, no one would’ve blink if Thor sought out the company of whores. But then he remembered Jane, and he understood. Thor took a step closer and said “And I know this could be unpleasant for you, but I swear to you, I won’t hurt you. If you need to use your magic to-”

“No magic.” Thor stopped and Loki turned to face him properly. “Yes, I could use my magic to make it easier, and to make it more satisfying...But I won’t.”

The queen smiled at his husband and stepped closer. Laying a hand over Thor’s heart, he said “I’ve imagined my wedding night thousands of times, for as long as I could remember. And if I were married to anyone else, I would have used my magic...But I don’t want to use it with you, My King.”

His long pale fingers went to work, undoing Thor’s doublet, all while the king watched him. Loki smiled and said “I want to feel all of it.” With his free hand, he reached up and touched Thor’s cheek. “I want to feel you. All of you.”

The queen pulled him in and kissed him. Part of him wanted to kiss him hard, but he was gentle. Soon it heated up as they stripped each other, and strong arms lifted Loki off the ground.

Loki gasped and held on as he was carried to the bed. Thor laid his queen down and stood back. He drank in the dark hair, the long lean muscles, and his soft pale flesh, committing it all to memory. _Beautiful._ The blond got on the bed and settled himself between his thighs and kissed him again.

After an eternity of kissing lips, jaws, and necks, Thor pulled back so they could breathe. They laughed through their panting until Thor leaned down to kiss Loki’s chest. And Loki continued to watch as the older man kissed down his body, looking up at him the whole way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WE’VE REACHED THE CONSUMMATION STATION! WHOOOOOO! *I need to stop* xD. I can picture/feel my mom rolling her eyes at me if she heard me say ‘Consumation Station’ xD.
> 
> I was inspired by the donation part of Thor’s speech when Margaery announced that they would be donating their leftovers to the poor at the Purple Wedding, except there will be no Cersei’s there to say otherwise.
> 
> And I think I may have gotten a couple of things wrong with the wedding ceremony, but it’s been awhile since I last watched the show and I gave my brother all the seasons I have on DVD so he could watch it, and he hasn’t watched it yet, sooooo. But sorry if I did, (even though it doesn’t need to be 100% accurate) <3<3<3.
> 
> And lastly, sorry to tease you guys with this cliffhanger, but smut is sadly something I’m not very good at, but I will do my best when it comes to future smut (and there will be a lot of it, cause they’re gonna get B U S Y) xD. I need to go to bed, but this was totally worth losing sleep over ;3 <3<3<3.


	9. Chapter 9

When Loki opened his eyes the next morning, he knew he was different. Sitting up, he put a hand over his stomach and smiled. Next to him, the king stirred. Thor groaned and rolled over, his eyes meeting Loki’s naked back.

Bringing himself closer, he kissed one spot on Loki’s spine and asked “Where are you off to, my love?”

The queen looked over his shoulder and smiled. “I’m off to see the Grand Maester. He had to examine me and confirm that the bedding was successful.”  
  
Arms wrapped around his middle and just as Thor leaned in to kiss his neck, he suddenly pulled Loki down with him. The younger man laughed as Thor put him on his back, fitting himself between open legs.

The blond leaned down for one kiss before smiling. “Well let him wait, he certainly won’t be disappointed.”

Loki smiled and after a few kisses, Thor was pushing into him. The king and queen moaned against each other’s lips and after a few slow thrusts, Loki flipped their positions, putting the king on his back.

•|•

A month had come and gone in the blink of an eye, and Loki knew today wasn’t a good day. At court, a frightened farmer from Svartalfheim, came to tell them a horrid tale.

“Your Grace, I am a simple man. I don’t ask for much in life, my family and my farm was all I needed....But one night, some men took it all. They slaughtered my livestock and raped my ten-year-old daughter...A-And then they forced me to watch as they cut her throat before burning our house down..”

They watched as the poor man sobbed, and Loki blinked back tears. When he looked at Thor, he saw his hands ball into fists, and Loki stood up. Walking down the steps, he went to move past the line of knigsguard, when one stopped him.

“Your Grace-”

“Let me go.”

The knight bowed and stepped aside, but kept close behind him as he approached the man. Thor stood up from the throne just as Loki got down on his knees in front of him. The man jumped when Loki hugged him, saying “Y-Your Grace, your clothes-”

“I have more.” And hugged him tighter before pulling back. He made the poor man meet his eyes, and he softly asked “Did you know these men?”

The farmer shook his head. “No, Your Grace. Never saw them before in my life, but I think they’ve burned more than just my house...I-I kept hearing a name, though.”

“What name?”

“I-I believe it was Malekith, Your Grace.”

Loki thinks he’s heard that name before, and when he looked back at Thor, it seemed he wasn’t alone. When he looked back at the farmer, he said “You will get your justice, my friend, I promise you. And until that day comes, you will be paid in gold. Enough to last you the rest of your days...What you lost could never be replaced, but we will not allow you to suffer further.”

The farmer sobbed again but nodded. “Th-Thank you, Your Grace. Thank you.” Loki nodded and smiled before kissing his forehead.

Standing up, Loki turned to the knight and asked “Where is our Master of Coin?”

“I’m not sure, Your Grace.”

“Well find him and see to it that this man doesn’t leave the palace until he’s received his compensation .”

The knight bowed and said “Right away, Your Grace.”

Loki looked back at the farmer and smiled. He gave his hands a reassuring squeeze, and said “When we find them, we will make certain that you will be there to witness their deaths.”

“Thank you, Your Grace. Bless you, bless you.”

•|•

When court was finished for the day, Thor pulled Loki aside and turned to two of the knights. “Leave us.”

The men bowed and said “Yes, Your Grace.”

Turning to Loki, he sighed and said “The next time you plan to do that, please tell me first.”

“What? Thor, he wasn’t going to hurt me-”

“I know, but what if he did? Hmm? What if he killed you, what am I to do then-”

“I wasn’t going to sit there and do nothing while that poor man wept over all that he’s lost, Thor. I knew before I even went down there that he wouldn’t hurt me.”

Thor studied him and Loki sighed. “I’m sorry for worrying you, but I will not be a queen who just sits there and idly frets while our people suffer. That’s not who I want to be, Thor.”

The king nodded and said “I know, my love. And you are doing great, just as I knew you would....I just don’t know what I would if I lost you.” He pulled the younger man into a hug and kissed his hair. “I can’t lose you.”

“And you won’t.”

When Loki opened his eyes, he knew he had to tell him now. “I’m pregnant.”

He felt Thor’s body stiffen, and when he pulled back, he hesitated with his smile. “Are you certain?”

“Yes.”

“How long have you known?”

Loki smiled and said “Since I woke up the morning after our wedding night. I thought it would be better to wait-” he was cut off by Thor kissing him and pulling him in for a second hug.

“I love you.”

The queen smiled and closed his eyes. “And I love you.”

•|•

One night, they lie together in Thor’s bed, enjoying the peace and quiet. With his head on Thor’s chest, The king petted Loki’s dark hair and asked “Is it a boy or a girl?”

The queen looked up and smiled. “A girl.”

Thor smiled. “A little princess...Your powers are a gift from the gods.”

Loki nodded and said “She will be the first female of my kind...Though her blood will not be as pure as my mother or father’s, she will still be beautiful.”

“Just like her mother.” The king kissed the top of his head and asked “What would you name her?”

Loki hadn’t thought of that, he planned to figure that out later. After a few minutes, he smiled and said “Hela. What do you think?”

Thor smiled and said “It’s perfect, my love. _Princess Hela_.” 

“And what would you name our first son?”

Thor loudly exhaled and after a moment, he said “Magni. _Prince Magni_ , what do you think?”

Loki smiled. “It’s wonderful, My King...Do you know the man the farmer spoke of? Malekith?”

The king shook his head and said “I swear I’ve heard the name before, but for the life of me, I can’t remember anything beyond that...I’ll visit the library tomorrow and find what I can.”

Loki nodded and closed his eyes. Minutes had passed and just when he thought they would go to sleep, Thor spoke. “Would you like me to tell you about her? Jane?”

The queen opened his eyes and looked up. Thor said “I could tell that you know about her. I can see it every time I look in your eyes, and I’m guessing you must be very curious about her.”

Loki shook his head. “I am, but I will not force it out of you, my love. You tell me when you’re ready to tell me.”

Thor studied him for a moment and nodded. “As you wish...Thank you.”

He kissed Loki’s hair and the younger man smiled. But then he looked up and hesitated before asking “Can I ask only one question about her?”

“Of course.”

Licking his lips, Loki looked down at his husband’s chest and asked “Is she alive?”

Thor didn’t answer at first, and Loki didn’t dare look up. Rubbing one hand up and down Loki’s back, the king fixed his eyes up at the ceiling and said “No. No, she’s not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ, this one took forever...
> 
> And just in case anyone is confused, Loki is still in either the first month or has just started the second month of his pregnancy. And since he has powers, he would clearly know the sex right away.
> 
>  
> 
> And no, Loki’s not gonna go Melisandre on everyone xD.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course I stay up till 4:30 in the morning to finish this chapter, WHO NEEDS SLEEP?! xD.
> 
> This chapter feels kinda short but I think it’s just me. Now I’m gonna go to bed now before I pass out. Night night, hope you enjoy :3 <3<3<3<3.

As it turns out, Malekith is the son of the once cruel Lord of Svartalfheim. His thirst for blood was known throughout the realm, even going as far as to reach the wildlings. And if he hadn’t been slain by Thor’s grandfather, he could have succeeded and taken the throne for himself.

His name isn’t even mentioned in the books, no one wants to say his name. But the stories will never be forgotten. At one point, the Warden of the Southeast started burning his way through the realm. He stole a highborn lady from her family in Vanaheim, and took her for his bride. If anyone dared touch her, they were killed, and he kept her prisoner while a baby grew in her belly.

The stories say the world went dark for a single day when Malekith was born, but Thor and Loki aren’t stupid enough to believe that. But they do believe if Malekith and his men aren’t stopped, another war will come. And the last thing Loki wants is to get a raven carrying news of his husband’s death.

•|•

Loki’s seventeenth name day. Every year back home, it was always much simpler affair. He never thought much about his name day. Just another day until he would be married off to someone in Jotunheim. But now here he sits, watching a joust with his husband, his belly now massive with the princess that stirs inside him.

The queen smiled as the king’s hand stayed flat on his swollen belly, his eyes fixed on the tournament. The best fighters all over the realm came to show off their skills, and they’re doing just that.

Though the day was going well, Loki couldn’t help but think about the farmer. He promised the man justice, but no justice has been made. And though they’ve sent men multiple times to Svartalfheim in search of the men who destroyed his life, they’re still out there. The farmer has yet to come back, and Loki feels like he’s failed him.

Inside, Princess Hela stirred, as if sensing her mother’s distress. Thor felt a strong little kick at his hand, and looked over at him, smiling. “She’s getting stronger every day.”

Loki forced himself to smile back and said “Yes, she is.” But Thor saw right through it.

“What troubles you, my love? Are you ill?”

The queen sat higher in his seat and said “No, no, I’m fine...I keep thinking about the farmer.”

Thor nodded and said “Me too. Though it’s been months since they disappeared, I know in my heart that it’s far from over...Tomorrow I will arrange a meeting with the council, see where we go from there. But today, it is all about you, My Queen.”

•|•

Lately when Loki wasn’t thinking about the farmer, he was thinking about sex. All the time. The fantasies running wild in his head made him feel more shameless and depraved than all the whores in the realm. He wanted Thor every minute of the day, in every room of the palace, and hated the fact that he couldn’t.

There were times he could barely pay attention to pretty much everything. During court and council meetings, the queen would wonder how everyone would react if they saw Thor take him right in front of them. The minute he’d feel the wetness between his thighs, he’d snap out of his trance and turn his attention back to them.

Though it’s been three weeks since they last had real sex, Loki was excited to see what awaits him in Thor’s chambers. Since it was still his name day, Thor made sure they were not to be bothered for the rest of the day, unless it i of grave importance.

When they reached his chambers, Thor closed the door behind them and carefully wrapped his arms around his queen. He rested his chin on Loki’s shoulders while his large hands rubbed circles on his belly. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”

He turned his head and kissed the younger man’s neck. “Look at you. My Queen. My beautiful, beautiful Queen, big with my child...What did I do to deserve such perfection?”

Loki smiled and Thor sighed. “I feel awful, my love. Weeks without pleasing my beloved, I should be punished. But let me make it up to you, My Queen. And I shall not rest until you’ve been fully satisfied.”

•|•

The next day they called the council together and discussed Malekith. Thor has made Loki a member of the council long before they were married, and all the other members agree that he’s done well.

While in the middle of their conversation, a knight case in unannounced and quickly bowed. “Forgive my intrusion, Your Grace. Something was delivered to the palace a few minutes ago, addressed to the queen.”

Thor and Loki looked at each other before Thor turned in his seat. “Who sent it, Ser?”

“We don’t know, Your Grace. All we know is it’s meant for the queen.”

The king stood up and asked “Where is it now? Have you opened it?”

“It’s being brought here as we speak, Your Grace..” he quickly looked at Loki before looking back at Thor. “B-But I think we should step outside to see it, Your Grace.”

Thor shook his head and was about to speak, when Loki stood up. “I’d like to see it, Ser.”

Everyone at the table had looked up at them, and he paid them no mind. Thor turned to face Loki and said “My Queen-”

“If it is meant for me, then I should see it.” The king opened his mouth to speak, but didn’t. After several moments, an ornate box was brought in, and set on the table. A note was attached to the lid, addressed to _Queen Loki_ , but he didn’t bother with that. A feeling of dread settled in his gut, and when he hesitated to open the box, Thor put a hand on his shoulder.

“I will open it Loki, I-”

“No.”

Loki pulled at the black ribbon tied around it, and when he opened, he gasped and clamped a hand over his mouth. Inside was the decapitated head of the farmer. His face was covered with cuts and dried blood, and he had no eyes.

The minute Thor tried to comfort him, turn him away from it, the queen hurried out of the room. At one point he just hunched over and threw up, instantly feeling bad for whoever had to clean his mess up, but he kept moving.

•|•

Thor hurried after Loki, calling his name but the younger man ignored him. When he reached Loki’s chambers, he opened the door and found his queen on his bed, crying. Turning to Loki’s brothers, he said “No one enters this room.”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

He closed the door behind him and went over to sit by the younger man. When he sat down, he pulled Loki against him and kissed his hair. They said nothing for awhile, until Loki spoke. “I promised him justice...I wanted to see those men pay for what they did, but...I failed him.”

The king shook his head and said “No, my love, you’ve failed no one. The only ones to blame are the men that did and they will pay, I promise.”

They said nothing for a long time, the King comforting his queen until his tears stopped. When they did, Loki sighed and pulled back. “I’m sorry...I’m a mess.”

“There is nothing to forgive, you are perfect.”

Thor kissed his forehead and helped Loki wipe his tears away. After several minutes of silence, Loki asked “What did the note say?”

“Loki-”

“I want to know.”

The king sighed and said “It said _‘A late name day gift for the queen. We hope this finds you well. -M’.”_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter is now the longest one in this whole story, idk...But at least it’s better that being up at 4:30 in the morning and not going to sleep until it’s done lol...Now that I’m done, I think I’m gonna read. I borrowed a copy of Fahrenheit 451 from a friend and I haven’t touched it in a while and I need to get back on it lol. Enjoy :3 <3<3<3<3.

For the next few days, Loki didn’t talk much, only when he absolutely had to. When Thor was around him, he didn’t force him to speak. They would just sit there in silence together, and he would be there for him.

One night while eating dinner together, it was silent save for the clinking of utensils on plates. Servants would come and go but right now, it was just them, guards posted outside. After taking a sip of his wine, Thor looked up at his queen. Loki has his head down and picked at a piece of his food.

When he set his goblet down, he put down his utensils and took a deep breath. “I met her when I was fifteen. She was the daughter of one of the cooks.” Loki looked up from his plate and Thor gave him a sad smile.

“We were friends at first, I spent as much of my free time with her as I possibly could. We would run through the halls, try to sneak food from the kitchens. My father was a strict man, and my mother, a pure soul.

She knew of my feelings for her, and I suspected my father did too. As we grew closer, I would sneak out at night to see her, and we would go off anywhere to be alone. This went on for months before she came and told me she was pregnant. I remember she had been so scared. I told her that I will talk to my father, and once he comes around, we’ll get married...”

Thor put his elbows on the table and rubbed his face with both hands. After a moment he rested his chin on his knuckles and swallowed. “The next day she was found dead in the courtyard. It seemed she had fallen to her death...No one had seen her before that, and no one would give me any answers or let me see her. But when I talked to my father about it later that’s when I knew.

I hadn’t told him about her being pregnant, but he brushed her off as if she were nothing. As if her death never happened and started talking to me about all of the highborn ladies to choose from for marriage. He never showed no emotion, never did anything it comfort me...I knew it was him that killed her. He could have sent someone after her to make it look like an accident.

I hated him after that. I begged my mother to stall his efforts with marrying me off because I didn’t want to be married after I lost her. I never went to brothels because I was afraid of the girls suffering the same fate if I put a baby in them...And now I have you. My father would’ve liked you because you are highborn and can carry heirs, that would’ve been good enough for him. Though he would never admit it.”

Loki had no idea what to say. He just stared at his husband while Thor took another sip of wine. “I know what it’s like, my love. To feel like you failed someone, caused their death, and then blame yourself...But what happened to the farmer wasn’t your fault.”

“And what happened to Jane wasn’t you your fault.”

Thor nodded, but he could tell the blond didn’t believe that. “Malekith will be dealt with, that I can promise you. When I get my hands on them, all of them, they will learn the true meaning of suffering. And if I fail you, I-” he cut himself off and looked away. “I don’t even want to think about that.”

Saying nothing, the queen scooted his chair back and stood up. He walked around until he stood behind Thor and wrapped his arms around his husband. He squeezed the king tight and kissed his head, and no more words were said after that.

•|•

The dreams of Jane came back soon after Thor’s confession and have kept happening over the next month. Which wouldn’t have bothered him, but these were different. They would start out well, but quickly turn dark. By the end, Loki would be drowning in blood and wake up sweating.

Tonight he had the hay dream. All was well while the queen made love to her with Thor’s body, feeling that love for her all over again. He closed Thor’s eyes for only a moment and when he opened them again; he saw he had been making love to a corpse.

Jumping back, he landed on Thor’s ass and stared in horror. Blood poured from her head pooled all around her broken body, and her blood and his seed flowed between her thighs. Suddenly the corpse gasped for breath, and Loki was up and moving.

He ran until his legs burned and stopped. Panting, Loki used Thor’s eyes to look around, and a noise made him turn. There was nothing there but when he turned back around, she stood right in front of him.

He jumped back, and she just stood there gasping. Blood flowed from her head, she stood on broken legs, and she seemed to not notice him even though she was looking right at him. The queen started to back away when she reached out and grabbed his wrist in a crushing grip. He tried to get out, but she just held him there, and that’s when she finally saw him.

Suddenly her eyes changed and all he saw was sadness. The corpse let go of his wrist and she stepped back. Tears of blood ran down her cheeks and she shook her head.

_It was me._

The corpse disappeared but Loki still felt the crushing grip on his wrist.

_It was me._

He started running again and the whole time he ran that’s all he could hear.

_It was me._

_It was me._

_It was me._

He stopped and when he went to look up, a body landed right in front of him. With shaking hands, the queen knelt down and turned her onto her back. Her stomach had swelled bigger than his and when she suddenly came alive and screamed, Loki’s water broke.

•|•

Thor had been snoring until someone shook him awake. When he opened his eyes, a guard and one of Loki’s handmaidens were telling him to get up.

“What’s wrong?” The king asked.

“It’s the queen, Your Grace. The baby is coming!”

•|•

Thor imagined this moment since the day they met. His mother taught him that sometimes it took hours before the baby would come out, but sometimes she said it could take less than that. But after running as fast as he could down the halls to his queen, their daughter came only minutes after he got there.

Princess Hela. She was tiny in Thor’s massive arms, but he knew she was strong. Her hair was dark like her mother’s, and her skin as pale as his. When she opened her little eyes for the first time, the king saw gray instead of green. She’s perfect.

Loki held the princess in his arms, smiling down at her until he reluctantly turned her over to her new wet nurse. After some time, his queen fell asleep, and the wet nurse handed his daughter over to him.

He sat there for hours holding her. The king would smile at her, kiss her forehead, whisper things to her. Then he would look up at his sleeping queen, so strong and beautiful. Every time he would look at him or his beautiful daughter, Thor fell in love all over again.

At one point, Thor looked down at the sleeping baby and was suddenly sad. “Why can’t we present you to them, hmm? The court only cares about princes being presented, but you are a princess. A beautiful little princess who deserves to be seen by the whole world.”

The princess squirmed in his arms and settled back down, and Thor smiled. “But no matter what anyone says, you will be loved. Because your mother and I love you very much, and we are so happy you’re here with us. And someday you will have brothers and sisters, and they will love you too.

You will grow up with love all around you, little Hela. Love from me, your mother, your brothers and sisters. Your friends, your future husband and your future babies...There are many horrors in this world and I will pray to the gods every day, that you never have to see or know any of them.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again! Forgive me, I need to stop doing this, I’ve been dying to finish this but it’s just been an UGH time right now

After Hela was born, Thor demanded that Loki rest in bed for a week. Though they both knew the queen was more than capable of returning to his duties, Thor insisted on it. “You deserve rest, my love. All will be well until you’re back on your feet, but for now, just relax and enjoy yourself.”

Rolling his eyes, the queen sighed and said “Yes, _Your Grace._ ”

•|•

Loki spent the next week bored out of his mind. He would eat, sleep, write to his parents, do some magic, and fantasize about his husband. He’s been a mother for a week, yet he’s more than ready to have another baby put in him.

Seeing Thor and the baby every day was the highlight of that eternal week. He would sit and wonder how she will look in a few years, or when she becomes a woman. She wonders who’s smile she has, who’s eyes she has. Her eyes reminded him of Thor’s, but different. A clear blue sky versus a storm, both equally beautiful.

•|•

The queen sat back and watched as Thor played with Hela. Lying on his back on the bed, he held the princess up and made funny noises and faces at her. The princess grinned and Loki’s face was starting to hurt from smiling.

It’s hard to believe she’s already a year old, but looks like a normal three year old child. The magic that flows through her veins is aging her fast. He hopes that is just temporary, in case there are any side effects.

The most heartwarming thing is seeing how devoted Thor is with them. He clearly hates being away from them for very long, and no matter what kind of day he would have, he’d forget it all the minute he’d see them.

The queen is sure that most king’s in history would not be as devoted as Thor. There have been many cruel Kong’s over the centuries. One king tormented his queen and his children constantly, sometimes even in front of the court. Everyone feared and hated him. Then one night, his queen and her children ganged up on him and beat him while he slept. They weren’t punished the crime, and all of Asgard celebrated for a month. Loki knows in his heart that even if they were poor, Thor would still be just as good of a father and husband.

“She has your smile.” said the king, pulling Loki away from his thoughts. Lookin down, he saw his husband looking over at him, smiling.

Loki chuckled and shook his head. “As flattering as that is I’m afraid I must disagree with you, My King. I do believe she has your smile not mine.”

“My love, with time I have memorized every inch of you. When I look at her, I can only see you, she looks just like you.”

Loki looked at his daughter once more, her head now turned towards him, still smiling. Her dark hair grows longer very day, a shock to both of them. Her gray eyes would take in everything around her with wonder, and she was bright. Thought Thor would say otherwise, they both know that she’s definitely a mama’s girl. The queen chuckled and shook his head. “You’re right.” Hela reached out for Loki with both arms, and Thor chuckled.

“You want your mother now, Hela? Hmm? Okay, here you go.” Thor handed the princess over and Loki smiled.

“Hello there, my love. Did papa make you smile? Did he make you laugh? Well, let’s see if I can do the same.” Hela let out a happy squeal and clapped her little hands together. The king and queen laughed and Thor shook his head.

“I still can’t believe that you two are real. Every time I look at you, I…I fear I will wake up and realize that I was always alone.”

Loki looked up and said “We are real, my love. All three of us.”

The king nodded but after a moment, he peeked up. “Three?”

Loki nodded and smiled. “Yes. Me, Hela, and now Magni.” He laid a hand over his stomach, and when he looked back up, Thor was grinning.

Sitting up, Thor scooted closer to them, and kissed him. “I love you. I love you so much” said the king in between kisses.

“And I love you.” said the queen.

They smiled and Thor looked down at Hela. “I love you.” He kissed her hair and then laid his hand over Loki’s belly. “And I love you. They say a king should care about his people more than anything, but I am not that kind of king. Though I do care about my people, the three of you are the most precious things I hold in my heart. And may the gods help the poor fools who try to hurt any of you.”

•|•

While they were preparing for another day of court a rider rode into Asgard. The man kept screaming that what he has to say is of grave importance, and that he must speak with the council, and not before the court.

So Thor left Heimdall to handle the court while they would speak with the rider. The members of the council walked in and took their seats and waited. Guards walked in with the rider who was carrying a sack. “Your Grace. This man claims he was sworn to Malekith, a traitor to the crown. Shall I just kill him now?”

“No, that won’t be necessary, Ser. Let him speak.”

The frightened man stepped forward, now holding the sack with both hands. He looked down at his feet and said “Th-Thank you, Your Grace. Now I-I don’t see you as my enemy, I don’t see any of you as my enemy...I was forced into servitude by Lord Malekith, as were many others. But I-I do not blame you if you wish to kill me, I have done—”

“That doesn’t matter right now. Just tell us what you came here to tell us.” Said the king, his tone calm and gentle.

The man looked up at him, then over at the queen, and the others. “I-I hope none of you are squeamish.” Before turning the sack upside down. Out fell a head with white braided hair, and they all jumped back as it rolled near the table. After a moment they all came closer, and the man said “That head there is Lord Malekith’s. Taken by one even worse than him, w-which I didn’t think was possible.”

Loki clamped a hand over his mouth, bile threatening to come out. He closed his eyes and after a moment, it went away. Thor however picked up the head of the enemy and examined it. “And who was it that took your master’s head?”

“He called himself Th-Thanos, Your Grace. I only saw him once, after he killed everyone, my friends, he...He came up to me and told me to deliver a message. He says he’s going to burn his w-way through to Asgard. A-And when he reached your d-doorstep, he’ll—“ he glanced over at the queen and looked down at his feet. “Then he’ll b-burn everything you hold dear.”


	13. Chapter 13

The rider went into great detail about everything that happened when Thanos came. Lord Malekith was in the process of secretly building an army, stealing boys from their families, gaining support from the more unsavory houses, and calling more allies back to him. While he was rallying his troops, Thanos and his “children” came.

They call him Thanos the Mad Titan. Hailing from Titan, the once greatest of the Free Cities, now in ruin from war, famine, and disease. It seems that Thanos and his children have gone through many of the Free Cities, gaining support, the last one being Sakaar.

After he was finished, Thor looked at Loki and the look his face made the queen got up and rushed out of the room. He didn’t look back as Thor called his name.

•|•

Loki threw up into the pail by his bedside for the fourth time and groaned. When he felt that it was the last time, he signaled the handmaiden standing by to take the pale. “Right away, Your Grace. I’ll be back with a wet cloth.”

He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, not caring that it got on his sleeve. The door opened and instead of the girl, Thor came in. “Loki? Are you alright?”

Loki shook his head and stood up, being mindful of his growing belly. “No. Although I am happy that Malekith got what he deserved, I’m now terrified because my husband will be going off to fight another war for who knows how long.”

Thor sighed and stepped closer. “I know. This is the last thing I want to happen, but it’s going to happen. As much as I don’t want to, I can’t let his words come true, my love.”

“I know, but I hate it. I wanted to believe the last war you would ever have was the one before we met, but...Now I’ll be here alone, raising Hela and our son by myself, praying every day that you won’t come back to us dead—”

The king carefully pulled him into a hug and Loki’s tears flowed. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t.” Thor kissed his hair and rested his where he kissed him. “We don’t know how long it will be before I go, and when I do, Heimdall will rule in my stead until I return. I will put a sword through Thanos’ throat, and come back to you and our children, alive.”

After a moment, Loki pulled back a little and asked “Promise?”

“I promise, My Queen.” He kissed Loki’s hair again and rubbed his back. “It’s alright, shhh. I’m here, no more tears, my love.”

They sat for a long time, Thor comforting his queen in silence. At one point Loki asked “What will happen to the rider?”

The king said “I told him he could either spend the rest of his days serving the realm at The Bifrost, or death, even though he was forced. He chose death. He’ll be executed come morning.”

•|•

After the execution was over, the crowds quickly disappeared and pretended as if nothing happened. For weeks, Loki became so depressed that not even his husband, their daughter, or the prince inside him could lift his spirits. He hid it well, and no one knew.

The nightmares came back, and he kept having the same dream of a dead Jane coming after him, trying to speak.

_It was me._

_It was me._

_It was me._

The more he had the dream, and the more he heard her words, things began to piece together.

•|•

Tonight he did not make love to a corpse, and the corpse didn’t come alive, walking on her broken legs. This time he entered the dream as himself, when he looked in a dirty mirror, he saw his own face instead of a younger Thor’s.

_Loki._

The queen looked all around him and saw nothing until she suddenly appeared. Dressed in her best dress, she kept her pace slow and calm, eyes facing forward.

_This way._

He followed her for hours until they reached where Thor said her body had been found. Loki looked around for the possible assassin sent to kill her and her unborn child, but after a long time, no one came. The brunette looked down at the courtyard below, hair blowing in the breeze before she glanced over at him. The tears of blood returned, and she sobbed before she started climbing up.

“Jane? Jane, what are you doing, get down from there!”

She didn’t listen, she climbed until she stood atop the bannister. She pulled out a folded piece of parchment and continued to cry.

_Forgive me, Thor._

Loki ran to grab her as she tipped forward, but was too late. Her body hit the stones below, blood slowly pooling around her. The parchment in her hands flew up and flew until Loki caught it. He opened the parchment up and read the words she wrote. He reread it four times and when he looked back down, her body and the blood had vanished.

_It was me._

•|•

For the next few days he was haunted by the same dream, and with every dream, she gave him more pieces. When he saw the truth, he knew Thor needed to hear it.

•|•

Tonight the three of them were eating dinner. Hela continued to age, but now different. She went from being a year in age to five, but she looked like an eight-year-old. They couldn’t understand it at all, everyone was baffled, but Loki thinks it’s because she’s part Frost Giant. Frost Giant children mature quickly before puberty, then after they hit puberty, their growing slows. Loki so foolishly didn’t realize this earlier, but it’s the only reasonable explanation he could come up with.

While they finished up, Hela set down her utensils, wiped her mouth the way her Septa has shown her, and gently pushed her plate away. “Are you finished eating, my love?” Loki asked when he looked up.

The princess nodded and said “Yes Mother. Is it time for bed now?”

The king and queen looked at each other, smiling, and Thor asked “Are you tired, My Princess?”

Hela nodded and said “A little, yes.”

“Well then, it’s time for bed, little one.” He burned to the guard standing nearby. “Escort the princess back to her chambers, please.”

“Yes, Your Grace.”

“Thank you.” Hela got up from her seat and hugged Thor, who smiled and kissed her forehead. “Goodnight, Princess.”

“Goodnight, Father.”

Then Hela hugged Loki, and the queen smiled. “Goodnight, Mother.”

“Goodnight, my sweet girl.” And kissed her cheek. After they let go, Hela left with the guard.

Loki smiled and said “She’s so wonderful. Septa Topaz says she’s doing so well, never gives her any grief.”

The king smiled and said “She’s going to grow and do great things, I can feel it. I can see every high lord in the realm killing each other to have her hand when she’s old enough.”

Loki nodded, and they went back to eating. After some time, Loki set down his utensils and looked up at his husband. “There’s something I need to tell you, Thor, and I know you’re not going to like it.”

Thor stopped eating and looked up. “What? Is it about the baby?”

“No, my love, our prince is well...It’s about Jane.”

Now confused, the king sat back and asked “What about her?”

Loki looked down at her plate before he said “I’ve been having these dreams lately about her, certain ones that started the night I gave birth to Hela.”

Thor nodded and asked “What kind are they?”

The queen felt his hands begin to shake and he knew Thor can see it. “Bad. Very bad, and with every one of those dreams, Jane was showing me things...Piecing together the truth of her death.”

Thor said nothing at first, but he shook his head and asked “What is there to piece? She was murdered, my father had her killed—”

“Your father didn’t kill her, My King. He sent no one after her. Jane killed herself.”

He could tell Thor didn’t believe it. Shaking his head, Thor stood up and said “No, no, she would never do that. She wouldn’t have killed our baby—”

“Thor—”

“No, no, _just stop!_ ” the king yelled. The two stared at each other and Thor said “What you’re saying does not make any sense.”

“It makes perfect sense, My King.” Loki carefully stood up, one hand on his belly and keeping his distance. “She showed me everything. No one came for her, I watched her step up to the edge of the bannister and she fell all on her own. She left a note, I’ve read it over and over, I could recite it in my sleep. The note said she couldn’t—”

Loki stopped when he felt his eyes well up with tears. He took a deep breath and said “The note said that she...Couldn’t bear to bring her _father’s child_ into the world. She knew it was his and hoped that you would forgive her once you learned the truth. But the note wasn’t there when she was found, your father found her before anyone else and took the note. He burnt it and took the blame because he knew the truth would hurt you. Because you loved her.”

Silence. The queen watched as Thor let his words sink in and the minute he saw tears, he rushed over to embrace the king. Thor hugged him and Loki petted his hair, surprising Loki when he took them both to their knees. Loki closed his eyes despite his own tears and never wanted to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeaaahhh, this one was really long. Whoops xD :x <3<3.
> 
> (These time skips are giving me mental whiplash, sorry guys. But if GoT and all other shows can do it, then I can too. Just bear with me <3<3<3.)


	14. Chapter 14

Thor hasn’t been down to the crypts in years. The last time he went down there, he would visit his mother, just as he always did. He never spoke to his father’s statue after his death, he would only speak to his mother and roam the rest of the crypt to see centuries worth of his history. Today he thought it would be nice to take Hela there. She’ll learn everything about her ancestors here, and then one day they’ll return to Jotunheim and she can meet her grandparents and learn about the rest of her ancestors and her culture.

“Careful now, careful.” Said the king as he walked with the princess down flights of stairs.

“Father, why didn’t Mother come with us?” Hela asked, looking up at her father.

“Well, you know that your little brother will be with us soon, so your mother needs to take it easy right now. He can’t stay at court very long, he needs to stay in bed more...Your brother is growing stronger inside him every day, just as you did, My Princess.”

Hela nodded and asked “So he will rule Asgard one day and not me?”

“Yes. Someday when I am gone, Magni will rule. And if I were to die while he’s still a child, Heimdall will rule until Magni comes of age.”

“And what will happen to Mother? Will he still be Queen? Will I still be a princess? Would he have to marry Heimdall if you die?”

“My love, don’t worry yourselves with such questions—”

“But I can’t help it! That bad man is coming, and you’ll be gone, Mother will be worried, and—” She stopped talking and the king saw tears in her eyes. “And I don’t want you to go...Why does this have to happen to us, we haven’t done anything!”

Thor’s never seen her act like this, and Hela is usually very good about such outbursts of emotions. If she did, she would quickly remember to do what Septa Topaz taught her, and apologize like a lady. But Thor couldn’t care less about courtesies, not when his daughter is crying. Squatting down to her level, Thor wiped her tears away and said “You’re right, My Princess, we have done nothing to deserve this. But the only way to put an end to this is if I go and fight. I won’t let this man hurt us, do you understand?”

The princess nodded, and he smiled. “And your mother is strong, he is very strong, and he won’t let anything happen to you or your brother. Everything will be as it was once I return, you’ll see.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.” She smiled a little and hugged him, and he hugged back. He pulled back and kissed her forehead and smiled. “I’m crazy about you, you know that? You, your brother, and your mother.”

“I know.”

He took her hand and said “Alright, let’s go—”

“Father...Is it alright if I don’t see the crypt today?”

Thor stopped and studied her for a moment, and she looked down. “I’m sorry, I just...I didn’t really want to see them today, but I didn’t want to be rude.”

Though he wishes she had said something earlier, he understood and nodded “It’s alright, go ahead. Tell your mother I’ll be back soon.”

When she was gone, he continued on down to the crypts and kept going until he reached the golden statues of his mother and father. As with tradition, the former king and his queen’s statues were placed right next to each other. Their golden likeness did neither of them justice, but he always had his memories. And with the weight Loki took off of his shoulders, he actually looked at his father’s statue.

The king then looked at his mother’s statue and seeing it gave him the courage to look back and speak to Odin. “Hello, Father...I’m guessing you both are surprised to find me here today. I came with my daughter, but...I finally got married. To a highborn, just as was expected of me, Father. But it wasn’t a highborn lady, his name is Loki. He hails from Jotunheim. I arranged it with his father, and Loki and his brothers are all here as well.

I know he isn’t what you pictured in your mind, Father, but I love him. He’s beautiful, he’s kind, clever...He was blessed with powers you wouldn’t believe, but neither of us will ever truly understand it. We didn’t marry right away, but I cherished every minute I got to have with him, and I still do. And if you and Mother were still alive, no matter what you would say about him, I would still love him.”

Thor glanced over at Frigga’s statue and smiled. “Mother, you would have loved Loki. He’s just like you, and he’s a wonderful queen. We have children now. Hela, our daughter. And Magni, our son who is almost with us. Hela’s growing so strangely, but she’s beautiful. She looks just like her mother...I love them with everything in me, and I will never stop loving them.”

Looking back at Odin, the king took a deep breath and swallowed. “Loki told me the truth about Jane’s death, Father. He had dreams about her and she showed him everything, and I never saw it. You took the blame for what she did, and...I hated you. I don’t know if you knew it, but I hated you for what I thought you did to her. I begged Mother for help, she lied for me, and this bitter seed grew in me for years, but my queen’s gifts and his courage to tell me he truth, made it disappear. And I forgive you. And I’m sorry for never telling you goodbye.”

Thor looked over to his right, which lead to yet another corridor. He looked at all the empty slots, knowing one day he and his family’s statues will fill them. “There’s a war coming, and I don’t want to leave them...I fear of what my enemy will be capable of, and I pray to the gods every night that I return to them alive. So if you can hear me, both of you...Just watch over us. Please. All of us, from here to Jotunheim. I have to get back to my family now, but I’ll return soon. I love you both.” Without another word, Thor turned and walked away.

•|•

Another day of court, Loki just wishes they could just hold court in his chambers so he doesn’t have to get up every day. He was so distracted with his thoughts of the coming war; he didn’t hear one of his handmaidens speak. “Your Grace!” Loki snapped out of it and blinked.

“Forgive me. What did you say?”

“I said you’re leaking!”

•|•

Once again, it didn’t take long for Loki to push their prince out of him. When it was done, the room filled with tiny wails, and they smiled. Their perfect, golden-haired Magni. He continued to cry as he was wrapped up and then placed in Loki’s arms. The king and queen smiled down at the wailing prince, and Loki gently stroked his cheek. “Shh, My beautiful Prince.” Said the queen, using just a little magic to stop his cries.

Magni slowly opened his eyes, and Loki was met with a familiar brilliant blue. He smiled and said “He has your eyes, my love. He will look like you.”

The king smiled. “We’ll see about that.” then leaned down and kissed Loki’s hair.

•|•

The high lords and ladies waited impatiently to feast their eyes on Prince Magni. Word spread quickly throughout the realm in less than a day, but they were ready. They all prepared for court and when they walked in, all the chatting stopped.

The Septon smiled at the crowd and said “My lords, my ladies, we stand here in the sight of gods and men to present to you the Prince of Asgard. Prince Magni of House Thorson, the First of His Name, True Heir to the throne of Asgard.” Magni was in Loki’s arms so he turned to show them better. Everyone in the room clapped and smiled, all except Princess Hela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously almost this entire chapter was dedicated to Thor, so our baby could have some closure :3. 
> 
> And I know that calling Thor’s house ‘House Thorson’ could be confusing but I thought maybe since Thor’s family, no matter how many name changes, it’s still his family/the Royal Family, and everyone knows it. So instead of centuries of the same house name like House Stark, House Lannister, House Baratheon, etc, it goes from House (Previous ancestors), House Borson, House Odinson, House Thorson, and so on. But either way, it’s STILL the Royal Family, just with different names from the different kings and such...Couldn’t be too hard to grasp, right? 0__0


	15. Chapter 15

The queen has dreaded these last few days and tomorrow will be the worst. Thor has gained support from many of the great houses, with little to no effort. That brought Loki some comfort, but it kept going away every time he thought about it. And tomorrow his husband will leave for war.

Tonight they ate together as a family though the queen had lost her appetite beforehand. After dinner they all walked down to Loki’s chambers to put Magni down in his crib. He’s barely three months, and he already looks like he’s reached his tenth month. They all stayed there for awhile, whispering and watching him sleep, before they took Hela to her chambers.

Nine-years-old and she looks fifteen. Trying to explain the aging process to everyone else is like trying to explain why a chicken cannot be a knight. The king and queen are sure by the time Hela has her first blood, she’ll look twenty. But with her mothers magic, her beauty and the beauty of all of their future children to come, will last longer.

After tucking her in, the princess looked up at Thor and said “You will keep your promise won’t you, Father?”

The king smiled and said “I will, my love. Get some sleep.” He kissed her forehead and then Loki did the same before they walked back to Thor’s chamber together, their arms linked.

Just as they rounded the corner to the door, the queen broke the silence. “I’m pregnant again.”

Thor stopped and instead of smiles and kisses, he was met with sadness. “So soon?”

Loki nodded and said “Yes. A-Are you—”

“No my love, I’m thrilled, but...I just wish I could be here for this time.”

The queen came closer and said “I know, My King. But I will tell them all about you if you’re not here when they’re born. When you return, we’ll all be standing there waiting for you.” He kissed the king once, twice, then smiled. “And you can put more babies in my belly.”

Thor smiled and rested one hand on the Loki’s lower back. “Though I’m sure it’s impossible, let’s see if we can fit another one in there before the sun comes up.” They giggled and hurried into the room, telling the guards “After this door closes, _no_   _one_ disturbs us.” 

“Yes, Your Grace.”

•|•

When the sun rose and Loki opened his eyes, he didn’t smile. He couldn’t, not even after the night they had, he just couldn’t. The only thing that will make him smile and mean it, is if he saw Thanos’ head fall out of a sack. The king stirred next to him, moving some hair away to kiss the back of his neck.

“Good morning, my love.”

The queen simply nodded and sat up, the sheets revealing more of his pale flesh. Behind him, Thor moved, scooting closer before kissing his shoulder. Loki closed his eyes as the king kissed up to his jaw and sighed. “Today’s the day.”

“Don’t remind me.”

Loki glanced over his shoulder and turned to face him better. Saying nothing else, he curled against the larger body, lying his head against Thor’s chest. The king wrapped his arms around him and kissed his hair, and they sat in silence. Loki wanted to just sit there with him forever, let Thanos be someone else’s problem, but he knew that couldn’t be.

He felt a tear rush down his cheek, and when he wiped it away, another fell from the other eye. He tried to stop himself and to be quiet, but Thor heard all of it. The king wiped his tears away and pulled him closer.

_“I don’t want you to go.”_

He didn’t mean to sound so weak and broken, but why hide it when it’s true? Loki would rather be stabbed by every sword, and shot with every arrow in the realm than watch his husband, and the father of his children, leave to possibly die.

“I know, my love. Neither do I...Shhh.”

Loki was hooping his king would make love to him one last time before going, but just him being held like this, sweet, whispered promises in his ear, was enough.

•|•

Once dressed, Loki brought the children out to the entrance of the palace to say goodbye. While the horses were saddled, Thor stood there with his family, giving numerous goodbye hugs and kisses. When it was time to leave, Thor looked at his queen and said “Heimdall, your brothers, and your handmaidens will watch over you and the children constantly. You’ll always be safe.”

 _But you won’t be._ Loki simply nodded and let the king pull him in to kiss him hard. No one interrupted them while they kissed, and when Thor pulled back, they stood their panting. He kissed Loki’s forehead and said “I love you.”

“And I love you. Be safe.”

“I will.” He said his finally goodbyes to Magni and Hela before he turned and walked towards his horse.

“Father, don’t go!”

“Hela—” Septa Topaz started, but Hela cut her off.

 _“I don’t care!”_ She turned and ran off after him as they trotted to the front of the line. “Father, come back! Come back, don’t leave!”

Loki caught up with her with Magni propped up on one hip. “He’ll be home soon, My Princess. Come on, let’s go inside—”

“Mother, no! He can’t leave! I don’t want him to leave!” Then she turned back towards the moving line and screamed “I hate you, Father! Do you hear me?! I hate you! _I hate you!”_

The queen made her look at him and he said “Hela, stop it! What has gotten into you?”

“I don’t want him to leave us!”

“I know, my darling girl, but don’t scream such things at him! How would you feel if one of us did the same to you?”

Without an answer, the princess huffed and ran off into the palace, Septa Topaz following behind her.

•|•

For the rest of the day, Loki was off in his own head. He didn’t pay attention in court and it was Heimdall who snapped him out of it. Blinking, the queen looked up and asked “Yes?”

“Court is done for the day, Your Grace. Are you well?”

 _No. My husband will be gone for gods knows how long, he could miss the broth of his third child, and my daughter has been acting out all day._ But the queen gave him a little smile and nodded. “Yes, My Lord, forgive me. I was off in my own little world. Thank you.”

•|•

Loki was hesitant at first to eat dinner with how Hela was acting, but sucked it up and had her and Magni brought to his chambers. No one said a word the whole time, but you could cut the tension with a knife.

When it was done, he kissed Magni’s forehead and laid him down in his crib. He stroked the prince’s golden hair and watched as he slept until he forced himself to go to bed. He changed into his smallclothes and climbed into the bed, his tears flowing before his head even touched his pillows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh if I was married to Thor/Chris Hemsworth I’d be pregnant all the time too CAUSE xD <3<3.


	16. Chapter 16

Three battles have come and gone since Thor’s departure, and all of them won by the king. Loki would know before the ravens would deliver the messages, and with every victory he felt, the more relaxed the queen became.

Every night since Thor left, Loki dreamt of war. More specifically, watching his king fight. Thor fighting is hypnotic. He would see his king, his golden hair growing long again, shining in the sun as he fought. He would see him and his armor caked with sweat, dirt, and blood, killing his enemies with raw, unstoppable power. Seeing such beauty has made the queen moan out in the dead of night, wetness coating his inner thighs and on his stomach.

Since their last night together, Loki has linked them with his magic. If one hurts, the other will feel it. During the battles, the queen would feel a quick pain and have to stop what he’s doing. They came and went all the time, but he knew his king was fine.

His stomach continued to grow, and so were his babies. Magni is a happy, carefree little boy, and Hela is another story. In his letters to Thor, he tells him that he can feel her becoming more and more angry, and that she’s stopped listening to Septa Topaz. He doesn’t let her get away with it though, but despite everything he’s done, she’s getting worse every day. But one night that changed.

•|•

Someone was shaking Loki awake, and when he opened his eyes, Hela was standing by his bedside, dressed in her smallclothes. “Hela?”

“Mother, I’m bleeding.”

He was careful in sitting up, and when he looked down, the lower part of her gown was stained with red. Loki smiled and reached out for her hand. Lately when he would try this, she would pull back, but not this time. “My girl, my darling girl. You’ve blossomed into a beautiful woman.”

The door opened and in came his handmaidens, who stopped and looked at the princess. Loki shifted on the bed and said “Take the Princess back to her chambers, please. And draw a bath for her.”

One of them stepped up next to Hela. “Yes, Your Grace. Come on.” Hela looked back at Loki as she was led out while the other two came to help him out of bed. “Careful, Your Grace, careful.”

•|•

After they finished, Loki went to Hela’s chambers, Helblindi and Býleistr following behind him. They walked in as they finished dressing her and brushing her long, dark hair. It’s down past the small of her back now.

Her handmaidens stopped and turned to face the queen. Loki smiled and said “I’d like to speak to my daughter alone, please.”

The women curtsied and said “Yes, Your Grace” and walked out. Helblindi and Býleistr followed them out to stand guard at the door, and Loki came to stand in front of his daughter. She’s clearly a lot like her mother, but not just in appearance. Her favorite colors are also green and black, and she wears them almost every day.

Lifting a hand up, the princess began to enchant her hair into a Northern style. The queen smiled and asked “Are you feeling better, my love?”

Hela shrugged and said “I think so.”

Loki reached out and stroked some loose hair, asking “Were you frightened?”

“No. Septa Topaz told me it would happen. So I am a woman now?”

“Yes, My Princess. And soon you will marry. When your father returns—”

“ _If_ he returns.”

The queen’s eyebrows shot up at her words, but she wasn’t wrong. Lately in Loki’s mind, there is no word in the world so dangerous as _‘if’_. With a single nod, Loki corrected himself. “ _If_ he returns, we will match you with someone who’s worthy of you.”

“And who is worthy of me, Mother?”

“A high lord, of course. Your beauty will catch the eyes of many, but we will decide who will marry you.”

“Will I be queen someday, then?”

Loki sighed. “Hela, we’ve been over this. Magni will inherit the throne, and if you have anymore brothers, they will too. And you will marry a high lord and you can be the queen of wherever you go—”

“Mother, I don’t want to be a fake queen, I want to be _the_ queen, like you are! I am the eldest, the throne should be mine by right!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me, young lady.” Said the queen, his tone stern. “Now I’m truly sorry that we cannot make your dreams come true Hela, but this is how it’s always been, and there is nothing we can do about it.”

“But you can! You can talk to Father, and he can change it! And-And what if I fall in love with someone? What if they are not highborn, or-or they don’t meet your standards, even if they would be good to me, what then?”

“Hela—”

“You were forced to marry Father, were you not? Have you ever wondered if he truly loves you for _you?_ Or does he love you because you spread your legs for him every night like a common whore?”

Loki’s jaw dropped at her words and before he could stop himself, he slapped her across the face. The princess gasped and held the cheek Loki hit and when she looked up, she was just as surprised as the queen. Without another word, Loki rushed out and pulled the door closed behind him.

•|•

Loki felt awful about hitting her, he never wanted to hit any of his children. He was never hit as a child, but his brothers were hit a few times. Just slaps upside their heads for forgetting their courtesies, but this was different.

But she had no right to say that to him, she knows how much her mother and father love each other. Loki may have doubted Thor at first, dreamt of rape and torture, but the king proved himself, and he’s never doubted Thor’s love for him since.

•|•

Dinner that night was tense. Loki and Hela stared at each other a few times, then went back to eating like it was nothing. At one point, after an eternity of silence, Magni spoke. “Mother, what’s going on?”

Loki turned to her son and smiled. “What do you mean, My Prince?”

“You and Hela look like you’re mad at each other.”

The queen glanced over at the princess before looking down at the table. “It’s nothing, my love. We’re not mad at each other, right Hela?”

They stared at each other again until Hela rolled her eyes and smiled at her little brother. She never does that. “Right. Today was just a bad day, tomorrow will be better.”

“Promise?”

The princess nodded and said “I promise. Tomorrow will be much better for all of us” while looking over at Loki. The queen nodded, and they went back to eating. After they finished, Hela asked “Mother, is it okay if I put Magni to bed?”

Loki almost choked on a sip of water and coughed. When he was done, he laid a hand over his heart. She’s never done that either. “What?”

Hela stood up and smiled. “I thought it would be nice to put him to bed, tell him a story.” Then she turned to the prince. “Would you like that, Magni?”

Magni jumped up from his seat and said “Yeah! Can she, Mother? Can she?!”

The queen smiled and said “Alright, go on.”

“Thank you, Mother!” Magni hugged Loki’s arm, and the queen kissed his golden hair. “I love you.”

“And I love you, my darling boy.”

Hela surprised him by hugging him too, something she hasn’t done since Thor left. “Goodnight, Mother.”

“Goodnight. I’m so sorry about earlier, Hela—”

“There’s nothing to forgive, Mother. I shouldn’t have said those awful things. I love you.”

“And I love you.” He sat back and watched as they walked out, Hela holding her brother’s hand.

•|•

Loki sat there for a few minutes, smiling while he thought about his children. Maybe now he’ll finally get his sweet princess back. But when he carefully stood up, one hand on his massive stomach, something was wrong.

Something in him made him run all the way to Magni’s chambers and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the dead guards outside his door. He heard a cry for help and when he ran inside, Magni was a few feet away from Hela’s window, hanging upside down in the air, screaming for her to stop. Hela was completely amused with her brother’s screams, keeping the magic going as long as it pleased her.

“Hela, _stop!_ Get him back in here right now!”

They both looked at him and Magni yelled “Mother, help!”

Loki marched up to his daughter and grabbed her arm. “Hela, _stop this!_ Have you gone mad?!”

“No, _Mother_ , I’m perfectly sane! He won’t take the throne from me, it’s mine! I don’t care what you or anyone else says, _it’s mine!_ ”

“Hela, _please!_ Bring him back inside, I beg you! We’ll do it, we’ll make you he heir instead of him, just stop this madness!”

The princess studied him for a moment and asked “You will make me the heir?”

“Yes, my sweet girl. You will rule one day as queen, I promise.”

After a moment, Magni started drifting towards them. But just when he moved to grab the prince, Hela shouted _“Liar!”_ And let go.

_“No!”_

Magni screamed as he dropped out of their sight, and just as Loki ran out to grab him, he heard a sickening thud. The queen looked out past the bannister and screamed at the sight of Magni’s broken body on the stones, blood pooling around him. His screams and his sobs were loud enough to wake all of Asgard, and he kept screaming until there was pounding on the door. Suddenly his screams were cut short by a sharp pain in his back and then another.

 _“Liar, liar, liar!”_ Hela screamed as she stabbed Loki in the back with a knife she conjured up. “ _I hate you, I hate all of you—”_

 _“Enough!”_ Loki shouted through his pain. One minute he was turning to hit her again, and the next minute he watched her fly across the room, her body crashing into the wall, dead before she hit the floor. Though his tears blinded him, he worked to heal himself and the prince stirring violently inside him. Just as the door was kicked open, the queen fell to the ground on his side, and everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Please don’t kill me, I knew this was going to happen when I planned this story out.*


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing Loki saw when he opened his eyes was Heimdall. “Your Grace?” The queen groaned and swallowed. “He’s awake.” said the Hand, turning to someone. “Can you sit up a little for us, Your Grace?”

Loki nodded and Heimdall helped him up into a sitting position. “ _Gently, gently._ ”

The queen rubbed his eyes and stopped when he realized something was different. “My son...Where is he, I want him.”

“The Prince is fine, Your Grace. He’s with his wet-nurse right now, and he needs a name. He’s very lucky to be alive, and so are you.”

Relieved, Loki sighed and smiled. But then the memories of the previous night came rushing back. Tears welled up in his eyes and he asked “Hela is dead?”

The look in Heimdall’s eyes said it all, and a tear rolled down his cheek. “And Magni?”

“Your Grace—”

“Is my son alive?”

Heimdall sighed and shook his head. “He died before the sun came up. His body was broken, if he were to wake up, leaving his bed would have killed him. He held on longer than we thought....I’m so sorry, Your Grace.”

For a few minutes, Loki didn’t cry. In his head, he thought the Hand was lying to him, that his sweet boy would run through the door any minute and give him the biggest hug. You poor fool Loki thought as the words finally sank in, and Heimdall pulled him in for a hug when the tears came rushing back.

•|•

Thor has been sleeping when he was hit by an inner chaos. He woke crying, in panic, and a few dull pains in his back. The guards posted outside of his tent came rushing in and when they finally got the king to calm down, Thor was shaking.

“Your Grace?”

It took him a moment or so to focus and when he did, his heart told him exactly what was going on. Blinking back tears, the king looked down at the grass beneath them and swallowed. “My children are dead.”

•|•

By the time a raven arrived the next afternoon, everyone in the camp knew. Every time they would see the king, they’d stop talking and bow, but Thor barely saw them. He had to himself together until he finds out what happened.

  
_My King,_

_Our Prince and Princess are dead. Hela killed Magni, she tried to kill me and the baby, and my magic killed her. I will tell you everything when you return. I’ve given birth to a boy. His name is Modi. He’s alright and so am I. I’m so sorry, my love. I tried to stop her._

_-Loki_

•|•

Thor walked through the campground, ignoring the stares and bows of his men. All he wanted to do was go into the woods. They saw could see the axe in his shaking hand and no one said a word as he disappeared into the trees.

He walked until he reached a big tree in a clearing and when the first two tears fell; he swung at it. The bark exploded under the blow and he continued to hack and hack at his beautiful tree that did nothing to deserve it. He kept swinging until his tears blinded him and after another swing; he stopped and panted. The axe dropped from his hands and before the Kong’s knees his the ground; he let out a scream.

He didn’t care if his men heard him, he couldn’t keep it in. Thor kept screaming to the heavens until his throat was raw, and then he hunched over. He rubbed his face with his hands, wiping away old tears as new tears fell. And when he looked up at the sky, he closed his eyes. “Did you not hear my words?”

•|•

They only ring the bell this long if a king dies. It’s usually shorter for any child of the Royal Family that dies, but since the Prince and Princess are both gone, the bell has rang all day and night. At first the people were confused, wondering if the king had died, but word spread around the realm like wildfire.

Days had passed and everywhere the queen went, people stopped and bowed or curtsied before going back to whispering. Loki spent time with Modi every day, and no one dares disturb him, despite his duties as the queen.

Like his brother, Modi has his father’s golden hair, but has his mother’s eyes. He’s a beautiful, smiling, giggling baby boy who will one day have to learn the fate of his brother and sister. And that breaks Loki’s heart even more.

There wasn’t a moment in the day or night where Loki didn’t see what happened. And every time the nightmare repeats, the more the queen screams and cries, and loathes himself. _You should have done more, you fool. How could you not see it coming? You should have stopped her with your magic, not talk to her. It’s your fault that they’re dead!_

_Your fault!_

_Your fault!_

_Your fault!_

•|•

When the day of their burial came, Loki was once again dressed in all black, enchanting his hair into a simpler Northern style. He prepared Modi for the day himself, bathing him, combing what  little golden hair he has. He dressed him all in black, all while the little prince was oblivious to it all. Loki was grateful for that.

When he learned that they were preparing the bodies for the burial, the queen stopped them and said he will do it himself. “But...Your Grace—”

“They were my children, I will prepare them.” And left him alone to do it.

He fought back tears as he dressed their washed bodies, cringing at the feel of twisted, broken bones, but he kept going. Dressing them both in their best, he enchanted Hela’s hair into her favorite style, before putting their bodies in the elaborate boats made for them, lying them on top of the fine silks. Hundreds of flowers had been set aside, and he took great care in placing them on and inside their boats and in their hair.

When he was done with Magni, he stroked the prince’s cold cheek and wiped the tears that fell from his face and onto Magni’s. The queen kissed his forehead and put all sorts of his possessions alongside his body before placing his favorite toy in his hands; a red horse with their sigil painted in silver.

Then he went over to Hela’s boat, ad sighed. Even with her darkening skin, she was still beautiful. But under her dress that was a different story. He placed her possessions around her and placed a bouquet in her hands. There was so much he wanted to say to her. He wanted to scream and cry, and tell her he hates her, but he can’t. Every time he opened his mouth, the words wouldn’t come. Giving up, he just leaned down and kissed her forehead, brushing a strand of loose hair away before walking out.

•|•

Everyone of every class in the palace attended the burial. There was no time to wait for the many highborns of the realm to come to Asgard, it must be done now. The queen walked alongside Heimdall at the head of the moving line, Modi perched on Loki’s hip.

They walked through the city until they reached the sea. Two archers readied themselves as they all watched the boats float into their sight, dipping the tips into the fires before them. Loki looked at Modi, whose green eyes were fixed up to the sky, while sucking on his tiny hand. He kissed his boy’s cheek and at the sounds of their release; he looked up and watched both boats become consumed with flames.

Loki stood there and stared at ahead long after the boats were gone and everyone left, Heimdall and his brother’s standing and waiting for him. Before he turned and walked with them back to the palace, tears rolled down his cheeks, but he didn’t wipe them away. He did help his boy settle down when he started to fuss and cry, reaching out to the sea for nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so despite your comments and pleas, this chapter obviously has not gone the way you wanted it to. And I’m sorry, I’m not trying to punish or hurt anyone, (though I knew it would hurt, I’m not trying to go GRRM on anyone), but this is what I saw from the very beginning. As soon as I knew they were gonna be betrothed, married, and have kids, I knew this stuff was gonna happen.
> 
> But baby Modi is here, they have a new heir, he’s fine, he’s alive, and so is Loki. And if/when Thor comes back, they’ll have Moreno babies (cause I planned for them to have A LOT of babies, but Loki’s gonna have the same bangin’ body he’s had from the beginning, thanks to magic.) <3<3<3.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I write Loki’s dialogue, I swear I can almost always hear Cersei’s voice. Idk why, I know Loki isn’t like Cersei in this story, but every time I write his dialogue, I can hear her instead of him, but remind myself that I should be hearing Loki, not Cersei *shrugs* xD

Despite the holes that’s been left in both the king and the queen, they continued on with their duties, holding everything inside. Another battle came and went, much smaller than the rest, and Loki was relieved that Thor was still alive. If only they could bring Thanos here to execute him. He’s dreamt of seeing his husband take the man’s head off with his family’s sword, Thunder. And he’s dreamt of killing Thanos himself with his magic.

•|•

  
_My King,_

  
_Modi and I are getting through this awful time. Every night he wakes crying, reaching out for nothing, looking for nothing and no one, and I soothe him the best I can. Heimdall is doing well in your stead. He’s been there for us since that night, and he won’t let anything happen to us._

_Our boy is growing. He has your golden hair and my eyes, but he will look like you. Just like Magni did. I tell him about you even though he cannot do more than make noises, and I hope he loves you as much as I do._

_I ache from your loss. I ache from their loss, and it’s my fault. I should have seen our daughter’s jealousy, should have known what she was up to, and I’m sorry for being so blind. I hate myself with every second that passes and I want you home so bad. And if you stop loving me, I wouldn’t blame you. I hope this letter finds you well, and that you come home. I love you and miss you so much._

_-Loki_

•|•

_My Queen,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t answer your last message, but I’m answering this one. It makes me happy to know that Heimdall is watching after you both, for we both know he is a good and loyal man. I cannot wait to meet Modi. I can picture him in my head, but when I think of him, I only see you in him. He will look like you, but only time can tell._

_And I ache too, my love. I woke up that night, so scared and confused, but I knew in my heart what had happened. Even if I was there, I wouldn’t blame you, for I too was blind to Hela’s intentions. But I love you. I have always loved you, and if I must fight everyone in the world to get back to you and our son, I will do it. But this war is far from over, and as much as it kills me, we still have to wait. I swear to all the old gods and the new, that I will bring you Thanos’ head, my love. For now, we have these letters. I love you. I love you. I love you._

_-Thor_

_•|•_

The king has been gone for over a year, and the hole in his heart grows bigger every day. It is said that this next battle will be their last, and that Thanos himself will be there. As they rode up towards the enemy, Thor is anxious, but determined. He will keep his promise to his family.

“ _Bring me Thanos!_ ” Yelled the king, his men cheering, holding their weapons up as they thundered through the trees.

But when rode through to the clearing, there was nothing. They weren’t surprised, they readied themselves in case it would happen, ambushes like this have done in the past. But what bothered the king was that even though the men he sent to ride around the perimeter dozens of times, the rest of them waiting, keeping their eyes peeled for hours, no one came. We’re they given false information?

Then this feeling came over the king. Something awful and it spread all throughout his body like a virus, and when he turned his head, he whispered “Loki.” Turning his horse to the side, he yelled “They were never going to come here! They’re heading for Asgard, let’s go!”

•|•

One day after court, Loki smiled as he played with Modi, the little prince squealing as he tickled his chubby belly. A knock on the door broke Loki away for only a second, saying “Come in!”

When the door opened, Heimdall stepped in. “Forgive me, Your Grace. I just wanted to let you know that the statue for Prince Magni is being made.”

The queen nodded and asked “And what of Hela’s?”

Now confused, Heimdall blinked while Loki’s expression never changed from its calm, neutral state. “What of her statue, My Lord?”

“Your Grace, the...The Princess, she—”

“I know what she’s done. But she was and still is my daughter, and she will have a statue and be with her family.”

They stared at each other, Modi just looking around at the ceiling, until Heimdall nodded. “Of course, Your Grace, forgive me. I’ll let them know right away.” and the queen smiled.

“Thank you, My Lord.”

•|•

Something in Loki told him something was coming, he just didn’t know what. But if it Thor is trying to tell him something, he wasn’t going to ignore it. A raven came three days later, warning that Thanos had tricked them and that he and his men were coming to Asgard. But Thor’s coming too, and Loki prayed that they would arrive first.

With Heimdall’s orders, every able man was put on the City Watch. And they made sure not to overlook or overthink anything. There are multiple ways of getting into Asgard, and every one of those ways had guards put there.

•|•

Soon the thundering of horses could be heard in the distance, and as queen, Loki’s duty at the moment was gathering the women and children. They were all taken to one room and put inside. When Loki hurried in with Modi and Septa Topaz, the guards closed and barred the door behind them.

They waited for the sounds of battle, but all they could hear was the horses. When one woman looked out of the window, she gasped and said “His Grace has returned!”

Loki’s head snapped up and when he went up to the window, he asked “Where? Where is he?”

The woman pointed and said “There, Your Grace, over there!” It took Loki a few moments before he spotted Thor talking to Heimdall. He lost his breath for a moment before he looked at Modi.

The queen smiled and said “Look Modi. Papa’s home.”

“Papa?”

“Yes, it’s Papa! Let’s go meet Papa, my love.”

•|•

Septa Topaz went with them as they made their way down to meet the king, and when the door opened, Loki stopped. Thor was just a few feet away, looking just like he did the day they first met, but looked exhausted.

The king suddenly looked up and spotted his queen, a golden-haired boy on his hip. Modi. He’s more beautiful than he imagined. He excused himself from his conversation with Heimdall and took slow steps towards his family. With Hela and Magni not beside their mother, the hole in Thor’s heart grew just a little wider.

His hand shook as he reached out to touch them, afraid that they would break and disappear. First his eyes and his hand were on Modi. Curious green eyes looked up at him, and the king smiled. “Modi. It’s so nice to finally meet you...You’re so beautiful.”

The prince smiled up at his father and clapped his hands. “Papa! Papa!”

The king and queen laughed and Loki asked “Would you like to hold him, my love?”

Thor looked over at Loki, who looked so tired and sad, feeling just as awful as Thor, if not more. “Of course. Come here, little one.”

Thor carefully pulled his son from his mothers arms and was careful sitting him on his armored hip. He stroked Modi’s golden hair and kissed his head a million times, so relieved that he’s home. When he was done, he handed the prince over to Septa Topaz before turning back to Loki, both of them on the edge of tears.

The king pulled Loki in for a crushing hug, but made sure he wasn’t hurting him, and kissed his neck. Loki threw his arms around him and sobbed, praying this wasn’t some cruel trick from the gods as a punishment.


End file.
